Summer Song
by Jubilee-Helix
Summary: It's been two years since grom fest and the gang are still working at Surfers Paradise. The third year they were still expecting more of the same until they were told that new changes are on the horizon, starting their first day of work.
1. Under New Management

Surfer's Paradise. A high-end hotel that attracts patrons of all sorts, with the majority of said patrons being surfers, for the beautiful beach and its surroundings that the owner had picked out. In the summer time, most it would say it looked like it was at its best, especially to five of the workers at the resort. Most would love more than anything to use their time to ride the waves than work, something that they were doing as much as they could get. Despite the group of friends working there for the last two years, this third year that they would be working seemed the be the start of what felt like something new, as they were full time workers, at least for a couple of months for some.

"The work sucks, but the money is good. You have to admit that." Fin McCloud said. "A ritzy place like that can afford it."

"If only one person could ease off of us it would be a whole lot better." Added Broseph, feeling that he didn't need to say any names.

"And, like give us less stress and hours. You-know-who is the LAST type of person I wanna become." Said Reef "We all know that the sun and waves wait for no one around here."

The three of them arrived at the hotel a couple of weeks prior and managed to find a place in the small tourist town not too far from the hotel. A few days later the fourth of the group of friends arrived; Emma Farlie, the Alberta girl who two years earlier, did not know the first thing about surfing. Slowly learning how to be a part of the surfing community in the small couple of months that they were together, slowly getting much better as the years got on.

"Hey guys! What's up?" Emma said chipperly, running up to the others.

The four were standing outside what looked like a small theater, waiting for Kahuna to pick them up in the very tacky killer whale bus.

"Finally. What kept you?" Fin asked

"I lost track of time." Answered Emma

" _You_ lost track of time?" Asked Reef, an air of disbelief in his voice. "Out of everyone here, you're the one that's the early bird."

A snort came from Broseph and Fin merely rolled her eyes, while Emma gave a small blush and looked down at the comment that was made. The past couple of weeks definitely taught them that Emma was an easy natural early riser.

"Even our girl Emma has nothing on Johnny." Commented Broseph "That man was up at the crack of dawn, I swear."

"Only because he's a crazy person." Reef brought up. "He's pretty uptight, you've gotta admit that."

The group sighed in agreement at what Reef said. He wasn't that far off, they had to admit. Like the group, he got a house in the small town and got up very early and drove himself into work every day. Getting that job as the front desk guy, for lack of a better term, didn't have too much room for promotions, and less chance of raises, but they admitted that Johnny was dedicated, much too dedicated for their liking. The group was silent for a few moments, seeing the tacky bus roll around the corner to pick them up for their first official day back and orientation, despite their 'seniority' and experience at this point. Mostly admitting that their relationship got somewhat better with most of the other senior workers, although the most senior worker, Rosie, was the probably the most on their side since the start, other than Kahuna. More than likely knowing that they were going through a really at the start. When the bus's doors opened, the tried to flash Kahuna a smile as they boarded the think for their metaphorical doom, feeling the smiles coming off as a smirk as Kahuna gave a worried eyebrow raise. Turning to the group after they took their seats, mostly near the back.

"Hey there my dudes. What's the matter?" Kahuna asked

"Doom and it's master for starters." Fin offered.

"As well as facing a potentially stressed out friend of ours." Reef added

"I see." Said Kahuna. Instantly getting who was who from those brief answers. "Start of a third year of some downer things brings the spirit down I know, but I have a feeling that this year will be the most interesting time of your job lives here."

"And you would know this how?" Asked Broseph with extreme doubt.

"Dreams." Kahuna stated as if that made all the sense in the world. Turning to the drivers' wheel "Trust me on this one gang, this one gave me some good vibes."

The four flashed each other a questioning look as the bus threw itself in reverse and took off towards Surfers' Paradise and their well payed grief of a job.

"Just so you know my dudes, I got word that we're getting a new grom." Kahuna announced, trying to alleviate the mood.

"Really?" Reef perked up as he heard the news. "Finally, new blood, and someone for us to pick on!"

Fin snickered as Emma scolded him. She knew that nothing that was said to him would change his mind or attitude. Both he and Fin would completely team up to pick on anyone new that would come through the doors.

"Just one? Thought we would get more." Brosephs said out loud to no one in particular. Not overly caring if no one responded to his statement.

"And a new Head of Management." Kahuna said with a sombre voice.

A collection of 'Whats!' came from the four when Kahuna brought down the new to them. A waterfall of various questions came at Kahuna at a rapid pace, Kahuna giving a sour face and he shook his head a bit as well.

"Slow down gang! One question at a time!" He said

"Is it a he or a she?" Fin demanded

"She, last time I checked." Kahuna answered

"Is she gonna boss or something?" Asked Reef worried.

"Yup. Bummer was gunning for the position for years when he heard that the previous one was eventually retiring, and she came up and snatched it up." Kahuna exposited

"No way!" Emma said in a barely audible voice as the four gave each other surprised looks.

A few moments later of silence came on the bus before another question came again.

"What's she like? What's her name?" Emma asked

"Don't know, I have to pick her up with the other workers." Kahuna replied "I'll be picking all of them up in a few hours and bringing them up front."

"Yikes, this lady could be worse than Bummer." Broseph said

"Another Bummer? One is bad enough!" Said Reef with a worried tone. As if just realizing that fact. "Another is gonna be a nightmare!"

"Unless she shatters all notions of our expectations…" Emma offered hopeful.

"But that doesn't always happen." Fin finalized

Emma frowned when Fin said that, leaning back in her seat. Fin flashing her a sympathetic look as she did so, as she really did not want to burst her bubble, other than to be realistic with the situation. Again, the group went silent as the bus made its way through the town, the four getting the feeling that Kahuna was taking his time in driving to Surfer's Paradise. Probably to help them digest the situation that was ahead of them at said hotel when arrived there, even though the bus drive was somewhat long enough drive to get there.

"Cheer up, like I said, this year is gonna be a lot better and more interesting than the last one." Kahuna said, the hotel officially making its appearance around the corner, while still being a good few minutes away. "This won't be your worst."

The four didn't seem to believe him as the bus zoomed down the toad. Kahuna giving a defeated sigh as he got no reply from the four after what he said. Eventually the bus stopped in front of the hotel and letting them out to let them greet one very long work day. The first person that came from the hotel itself was the one and only Andrew Baumer looking more furious than ever. The four looking him over as he approached the bus.

"All right people, let's get going and fast." He barked "We've got a lot to do today and a new Hotel Manager coming as well. So, this place needs to be in perfect condition before she arrives." 

The four looked at each other with semi surprise. Everything that Kahuna had said was true, not like they had any reason to doubt to him about anything he said, or really had any reasons to do so in the first place after all these years.

"Go! Now!" Bummer snapped as the four jumped into gear.

Instinctively getting into the staff changing room and quickly changed into their respective uniforms in time to see Bummer marching in as a few familiar faces as the group put the final touches to their appearances. Emma gave a sigh to herself as she braced herself for the rest of the day.

"All right people, we're getting some new workers later today and a new manager, so I don't want to repeat myself." He announced "I expect you all to be on your best behaviour when she arrives."

A muffled sigh came from the group after he started, Andrew shooting them a warning glare as he continued.

"No funny business from anyone! This day has to be absolutely perfect to get the best impression to everyone and to our new manager." He continued

"And to save his ass." Broseph muttered to Reef, getting a snicker from him.

As usual, the two were at the back of the group, but not too far back as to gain any suspicion from their boss. Soon to be a potential ex boss if his speech was any indication. The two continued to ignore said speech as it went on for a couple of minutes as he droned on before dismissing the group to get to their work. The people scrambling past Bummer to get to their places around hotel. As the group dispersed to their various areas of the hotel, Emma fairly tensely walked to the Pirate Ship restaurant, she saw various people beginning to move around to start their own days, kids were screaming as they ran on by. Emma smiled as she eyed the very familiar yellow fish and the wannabe shark, Sonny and Buster. As she continued she heard a voice from behind her.

"New groms means newer 'blood' to torture." Said Kelly LeBlanc, the two of them arriving into the Pirate Ships' kitchen. "If there's more than one at least."

"We don't have to torture them." Emma offered

"After all these years you still haven't changed Emma" Kelly replied "There's always some fun doing something to new people."

"I really don't want to make people really hate an already bad job." Said Emma

"It's a good way to relieve stress, and I thought you would have wanted to take out something on the new guys." Kelly Said

Both eyes met as Emma fell silent and giving Kelly a questioning look before the conversation continued.

"Anyways, a couple of tables need to be finished set, then help me out with taking orders." Kelly ordered

"Will do." Emma replied grabbing the necessary supplies and moving on into the restaurant.

Meanwhile, up with Finn McCloud, she gave a groan of annoyance as she stepped out of one of the guest rooms. As usual, it seemed that no one knew how to clean after themselves. If she had to rate this particular room, it was more or less a five. Not the first room she wanted to clean on her first day back to the hotel, but she clearly didn't have much of a choice. Moving the cart of cleaning supplies, she let her training slip through; knock on the door, announce her presence, wait for a response (if any), then go on in and clean. Lather, rinse, repeat.

And from the looks of things, the next room was pretty clean looking. Not too much had to be done with this particular room, so she was done with a few minutes. Fin gave a smile as she finished off the very clean room.

"You look happy for once." Rosie Reid, the most senior housekeeper of the hotel commented as the two met up in the hall.

"Oh really? Clean rooms apparently do that I guess." Fin said, furrowing her brows, feeling older than she normally did.

Rosie only gave a chuckle as she said that. "Work here long enough and that will happen." She replied

"Right…" Fin said bluntly then adding "Hey, hear about the new Day Manager coming today?"

"Obviously." Said Rosie "We could use some new blood around here."

Fin gave a frown at what Rosie told her, not liking the term 'new blood' too much.

"Oh what?"

"This one's probably gonna be worse than Bummer."

"Says you."

"It could be true!"

"Or not, this one could be the breath of fresh air we needed in a very long time."

Fin only groaned and rolled her eyes, feeling her good mood disappear as she pushed her cart on by Rosie. Who only gave her a victorious smirk, knowing she was completely right on this one, pushing her own cart on ahead in the step of Fin to help out with the clean up, despite not too many people at the hotel, also knowing that the crowd will pick up in the next week. And with people comes mess, that of course was inevitable. Reef on the other hand was probably the most bored of all. With no real crowd at the hotel of course meant no people who wanted any surfing lessons and no money or anything to kill his boredom. Any person for a lesson was better than sitting down and doing nothing as he learned the past couple of years. What made it a lot more worse was that dear old Bummer had to stuck around the surrounding area so he had to at least act like he was busy to avoid his wrath. But knowing his luck, that could be a very short calm period before the storm, especially if he gets caught doing nothing.

Giving a quick look around the corner to see if he was in the clear, Reef snuck around and made an attempt to sit down, Reef snuck around and made an attempt to sit down for even a few seconds. But it only took that couple of seconds for Andrew Baumer to find him.

"Ah hah! Slacking off on your first day back I see!" He snapped, making Reef jump.

"Cuz there's nothing for me to do!" Reef snapped back, getting up to look him in the eye. "No one wants to surf right now! The right crowd's not here yet."

"Then find someone!" Bummer ordered

Reef struggled to try not to give the man in front of him the worst kind of 'What's wrong with you' look he could have given. Not wanting to tell him off at that moment, no matter how much it would make feel better.

"Fine! I will!" Reef said, the spite gritting out of his voice, not wanting it to be noticeable.

Marching off as Bummer's eyes were drilling into the back of his head as he walked around the corner. Waiting a few seconds to see if his boss would follow. Continuing to walk as he felt the stressed-out presence literally a few seconds later, Reef eyeing a relaxing hotel patron on the beach, marched over to said person and announced in a loud, over the top voice.

"Hello there! Interested in a surfing lesson?"

"Um… not really?" Came the reply

"Are you sure? The waves are great and the sun is high in the sky!"

Looking around, the duo saw that only the sun was the correct part of that statement.

"Not interested."

"Don't be ridiculous." Bummer said, jumping into the situation "Reef is right! Seize the day!"

"I said; not interested!" Said the person, gathering their items and walking off in annoyance.

Reef reeled an 'I told you so' look before merely walking off in the same direction as the annoyed patron did.

Broseph on the other hand, didn't even try to hide his yawn at the slow first day that he was having. There weren't too many people that made their way through the door and the temptation to find a hidden place to doze off was all too real. He was currently hanging out at the front door to make sure he didn't miss anyone, although he got the feeling that it would be a colossal waste of time. Thoughts turning to the others in his group of friends and how their days were going compared to his. Giving a small humph as those thoughts crossed his mind, jumping down from the perch that he found himself on inside the hotel to help out one of the few very rare people that decided to show up that day. He did appreciate the fact that he did have some down time when it came to this, compared to the hectic summer period that was ahead him with people coming and going in every day, or going out even, frowning at the idea of that.

It didn't take long for the duo that came through to get booked at the front door when Broseph was called to work again. What they brought with them amounted to two backpacks that they were thankfully carrying as well as two descent sized luggage bags. From the looks of the two, they were travelling across Canada and this was one of the final stops that they were taking. Following the two to elevator, the guy hit one of the buttons and they went up. Broseph thinking into his own mind as they went up a few levels and the elevator doors opened to break him out of it for him to follow and carry their luggage.

"Right here." Said the lady, stopping at a door not too far from where they had come from. Taking out a card key that Johnny gave her and opened the door.

"Thanks man." The guy said as the trio entered the room.

"No problem dude." Broseph answered, putting down the luggage at a decent part of the room.

The two nodded at each other before Broseph left to go back at the elevator to go back to the front door. And back to not much of anything to be honest.

"Maybe I should bug Johnny or something." Broseph thought, giving a smile at that. It was something to do at least, not like there would be enough people to keep him busy to do anything else.

Rounding the corner from the elevator he slid over to the front desk where Johnny Pinnok glanced at him to the computer, to him again.

"Slow day?" Johnny asked

"Big time." Broseph replied "Was it always like this?"

"This early? Mostly yeah, the first-year you guys were here being a fluke." Explained Johnny "Last year was all right. Then this year, slow as anything."

"What's up with that? I would think some rich people would rush in at this point of the summer, before a whole swarm of people." Broseph mused

"Who knows." Replied Johnny

It was then that Reef very angerly stormed in, attracting the attention of both Johnny and Broesph.

"Woah, who brought in the angry tsunami?" Broseph asked.

"Bummer." Reef said

"You just missed him when you were getting those two backpackers upstairs." Johnny informed Broseph "He was pretty angry too."

"Like he had any reason to be angry."

"What happened?"

"He wanted me to get a person to surf and when he insisted the person to go surf, they got annoted and walked off."

"Harsh bro."

"He caught you sitting down, didn't he?"

"Cuz no one wanted to surf! Have you seen the place? It's empty!"

Broseph and Johnny gave each other a worried glance before glancing at Reef, who got the message after a few seconds, and decided to take a seat on the front desk counter to try and calm himself down. Giving a sigh to also try and ease the tension as well. Today was going to be a long day, he could just feel it.

Lo Ridgemount on the other hand, was just finishing off one od her morning exams and from the looks of her schedule, this one was the last of the year. As of recently, she was doing fairly well in her school, her dad getting on her case about it to get better grades and make a better effort in her school overall. And in the past couple years, they did seem to go up quite a bit to impress her dad, even tough he did tell her to do better than the previous year. Recently, Ty seemed to have no interest in running the hotel, going around and doing his own thing across the country, angering their dad big time as not only his first born child and first born son on top of that, he naturally thought Ty would be on board for taking over the family business when he finally retired officially. Lo rolled her eyes at that as she continued to answer the rest of the questions, thinking about how wrong her dad got about quite a few things, like just assuming that his first-born son would take over the family business simply because he was just that. Thinking that she could easily fit into the role of the big boss if given the chance and hoping that the past couple of years could at least catch his eye, somewhat. Skipping up from her seat, handed in her final exam and confidently walked out of the room. Being happy that she had the rest of the summer to finally do what she want, a smile gracing her face, with her large group of friends, she knew she wouldn't be bored, though admittedly that was difficult to balance with the two wildly different personalities of the two group of friends that she knew. One loved the outdoors, surfing and bonfires, the other group loved the mall, fashion and makeup. She loved both groups and may again have a difficult time picking a group and splitting time evenly with the two groups, even though it was leaning more towards the first.

"Now that I think about it, the surfing group must be back together again." Lo thought "It'll be great to see them again since I got a lot of time with the other group during the school year."

"Lo! How are you girl?" Came a familiar voice from behind her, and joined her side "Those exams were sooo bad!"

"Yeah, they were pretty bad Roxanne." Lo replied "Glad to get those things over and done with."

"Wanna go to the mall later today? I wanna pick up a celebratory outfit." Roxanne asked

"Sorry can't. Dad's expecting me at the hotel for a family meeting." Lo answered.

"Oh, that is such BS!" Said Roxanne "It's the first official day of our short freedom and your dad wants a meeting with you? You should be totally be hanging out with us!"

"Yup. That's what it is. He was really adamant about it too."

Roxanne continued to complain about how unfair it was for what her dad was doing to her, though to be honest Lo wanted to do something else at the hotel. Yes, her dad wanted a meeting with her, just her, and it would have probably been about five minutes, tops. What she really wanted to do was meet up with her surfing friends later on that day and catch up with them face to face. And from what she got from Reef, the group of friends got a house in the town to get well away from the death trap that was considered a staff house. Which was a massive good step for the five with Johnny getting his own small house in the same town, of course, and got it in the same town as the others since he had more of a permanent job placement at the hotel.

Watching the trees pass by in her car, her mind obviously continued to wander. Thinking about what will happen this summer compared to the previous summers. The first was exciting, new and troubled in a lot of places. The second was straightforward and mundane in comparison and more than a little boring if she had to be honest. It took her dad a while for him to trust her with driving a car, since she seemed to be a little too reckless for his liking, and the fact that they have their own personal drivers to do any and all driving for them. Lo pointing out that one, she needed some independence and two, a driver's licence would be a good idea for emergencies and identification. Eventually studying in secret until her dad let up and let her get at least her learners and the next step in the process. Following all of the familiar paths to where the major highway, a smile came across the on her face. She was happy at the thought of seeing her friends, though assumed that they would be stressed as anything on their first day. So, she had to pick her timing well when it came to talking to them. But first, her dad.

Driving into a more private corner of the parking lot to park her car, Lo looking over at t he hotel as she exited. The same old hotel, with loads and loads of memories for her. She gave another smile as those thoughts rolled through her mind, making her way towards the front door, keeping in mind to at least keep her eyes open or at least try to, for any signs of her friends. Getting no luck when she entered the main lobby, not even Johnny, the front desk guy as everyone oh so affectionately called him. She made strides to the elevator with no major hurt to her outwardly confidence.

"Penthouse, here I come." Lo muttered, hitting the button reading forty-one, pretty happy to go there though.

Her own personal top of the line 'house' or at least her family's house to put it correctly. The highest point, so far, and the most private as well as the perfect place for her dad to get his work done without leaving the hotel. Unless a business trip came up and called him away to whatever is needed. With a lot of renovations, there may have been a good chance of adding some more floors, making the private suite no longer the tallest point of the hotel. Not the end of the world, just a mild hit of pride that the Ridgemounts are no longer the highest point in the area, but that may have been just her personal preference. His personal office itself was a little more out of the way from the house itself in it's own offshoot hallway.

But from the sounds of it, the likelier of renovations that will happen and have been started first would be the bar that would potentially he just finishing up the next couple of days, if not the end of the week, the major renovations by the looks of things, the roof was not even touched. At least at the angle Lo saw it at anyways. It may have had a fifty-fifty chance of a more vertical build of the area. The doors opened to the forty-first floor, and Lo gave a small sigh. The penthouse Lo was making her mission to get to was on the next floor up, and needed a more out of the way elevator to get in order to access it so some random people wouldn't accidentally wander into the penthouse unless invited as a first way of protection. A very familiar walk for her, and of course the past several years. A lot of crazy memories happened both in and out of the penthouse not only with her surfing friends and her high life friends. The second group seemed to have somewhat dropped off the past couple of years as well, Roxanne being one of the few that stuck around. Lo figuring that the surfing friends that she made 'stuck around' due to her being in the same situation as them and having a good understanding of what the others went through.

Wheeling around the corner to the 'private' elevator that was oh so familiar to her and hit the button beside the door and waited a few seconds that it generally took to open. Her heart beginning to pound as the elevator seemed to be taking its sweet time to open. When it did, a small bit of relief came over her, for whatever reason, Lo thinking that the elevator would break down for whatever reason.

"Level Forty-Two, here I come." Lo again muttered, hutting the only button on the display.

Perhaps it was the lack of people that were not in the halls of the hotel that contributed to her nerves of meeting her dad out of all people, which would probably be a simple conversation in the end. The elevator opened up to the very familiar area and she made her strides to her dads' personal study, which most family meetings took place if it was on the more serious side, and the most recent one she had to go to for whatever reason. The big imposing doors looming over her, as the knock on it echoed it seemed through the small area.

"Come on in Lo." She heard her dad say loud and clear. If surprisingly casual.

"Hey daddy, you wanted to talk to me?" Lo said brightly as she could, opening the door and walking on in.

"Yes, I did, come on it. It's about your current grades." He answered

Her heart froze. She did better than last year, the both of them knew it, so why the meeting? Did she somehow manage to do worse?

"My grades?" She asked nervously

"Yes, and I have to say I am really impressed." He said, making her heart start again and more freely, the weight going away. "It's great to see that you are taking these grades a lot more seriously as of late."

Lauren grinned "It's great isn't it?"

"It is."

"So… there's a good chance that I'll be taking the next couple of steps for the next year and eventually university with how I'm currently going." Lo stated

In all honesty, the Lo of two years ago couldn't have cared less about her grades, but since her dad made her work at the hotel, she wouldn't have gradually taken other things more seriously.

"I couldn't agree more! It's great that your taking the family business more seriously." Came the reply.

Lo had to really try not to give a frown at the low-key disappointment at Ty. Since he left at while back, the place felt a lot emptier without his presence and everyone felt it, something they couldn't deny.

"Sooo… is that it? You wanted to talk about my grades?"

"Not yet Lauren. There is one final thing that I want to say."

Lo looked at him quizzically. What else was there he could say? What it even important?

"You know we have a new manager coming today. And we also have some new higher up staff coming up to Surfer's Paradise, right?"

"Oh right!" Lo said, remembering that conversation from a few nights ago. The bar renovations being something of a clue in due needing new staff and a new manager to do their thing. "Do I have to do anything?"

"Nothing spectacular, just a quick meet and greet of the new staff members."

"That's it?"

That seemed easy enough for her to do, and she gave a smile.

"Will do daddy." Lo said

"That's my girl, make me proud."

And with that, she spun around on her heel, with the rightful assumption that the conversation was over and done with, leaving Mr. Ridgemount to more of his work. Remembering the conversations, at least part of it, about the new head manager and how they pretty much yanked it from the one and only Andrew Baumer, making her smirk at the thought as she backtracked her way down the halls. He was one major source of misery for her group of friends and the thought of him being mad just made her feel utter joy. Practically skipping down the main lobby, she eyed Johnny at his usual spot she saw him at so many times. Then again, he was looking incredibly more in the dumps than normal.

"Was I too late in picking up the new manager?" Lo thought, stopping in her track. "Crap, I thought I was on time, dad thought so too probably… what's up?"

There didn't seem to be anyone around, at least no one new and important, or friends anyways, despite the low amount of people in the hotel at the moment and retracing all of the small steps that she took when she got there. It didn't make too much sense that the manager was missed, but somewhat did in the long run. So, she shook her head slightly and marched right up to Johnny.

"Johnny!" Lo said with a happy tone in her voice. "How are you? It's been so long!"

"Lo? You've grown!" Johnny observed looking up, happy to see her of course. "Good to see you too and yeah it's been too long… And you must have heard about the new manager."

"Yeah I did. My dad told me to go meet them." Lo replied "Did I miss…"

"No you didn't." Johnny jumped in.

"Then why so down on the dumps?"

"Bummer."

Lo mouthed an 'Oh' as silently as she could. Him. That would be a downer, with the mental dance that she was doing earlier, that she could work out. This guy, not so much. She didn't really have to deal with him since her first year of working at the hotel. And it looked like nothing changed with him after all of this time.

"Johnny!" Came a sharp voice.

"Speak of the devil." Muttered Lo, turning to see Bummer, very angerly marching towards the two, Johnny wincing as he quickly approached.

"Has the new manager arrived yet?" He demanded

"No, not yet sir." Johnny replied

A swirl of questions clearly went though Bummer's head, trying to decide what he wanted to ask first.

"Well, come and get me immediately when they do." Andrew ordered.

"Yes sir." Johnny said dejectedly

"Excuse me, Andrew. Why are you so worked up about this new manager?" Lo asked innocently

"None of your business." Snapped Bummer, eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"You never know, this new manager could be like you." Lo pointed out. "There's really nothing to worry about!"

Andrew's eyes brightened at this, while Johnny looked completely scared at this idea, Lo giving her psudo boss a look that said 'stop worrying'. Johnny giving the both of them both a freaked out look, despite trying to keep it under wraps, Lo on the other hand knew what she was doing. Somewhat.

"That's right!" Andrew admitted "I really don't have anything to worry about!"

Lo just smiled and nodded at this as he gave a leveled look at her.

"Johnny, as you were." He said before leaving.

Johnny just gave a low chuckle as his boss left, checking to see if he was clearly out of earshot.

"Lo, what are you thinking?" He demanded

"Trying to defuse a situation." Lo replied

"And get his hopes up?" Johnny asked

"Better than an angry Bummer." She pointed out.

Johnny hummed at this, not liking the situation on that Lo brought up.

"Oh what?"

"I don't know, we'll get a worse manager than Bummer, or we get an even angrier Bummer."

"Not unless the manager tells him off on that."

"There's a very slim chance of that."

"Better than none."

Johnny just frowned at Lo's current nugget of optimism in the situation, not fully believing the line she just delivered. Even though she did a lot more. Albiet just very little bit more, giving a weak smile, more so for herself than for Johnny in the long run. Neither really knowing what was going to fully happen in the future.

During this time, Reef was having a hell of a time trying to hide from a very angry Bummer. Not knowing about the conversation with Johnny and Lo. Looking around the corner of a semi run down to see if there were any signs of the one he wanted to avoid. When there were no signs of you-know-who he made a mad dash for the hotel, as the last time Reef saw Bummer, he was closer to the beach area, for whatever reason. With the hotel being pretty sizeable, there were quite a few places for him to hide in, even the lobby, and at lease one person in that lobby will cover for him in the case of hiding. Good Old reliable Johnny. Breathing a sigh of relief as he got into the lobby without getting caught by the higher up, he eyed Johnny with what he thought was someone new, until said new person turned and revealed themselves to be Lo. Wondering why he didn't recognize her at first, Reef made his way towards the two of them with confidence.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Reef asked, keeping said confidence in tact.

"Hey Reef!" Lo said in surprise, as if she had to take a few seconds to recognise him at first.

"Hey Reef, not a lot. What's up with you?" Johnny asked, giving an eyebrow raise, wondering why he was there.

"A lot better for dodging Bummer, thanks for asking." Reef answered

"Huh, well you did just miss him like a minute or two ago." Said Lo

A genuine look of surprise and relief came over his face.

"Finally, I'm having some better luck." Reef said as he brightened up a bit more.

"I dunno, there's still that new manager to worry about." Johnny said "Lo had the grand idea to tell him that the new one may be just like him."

At that moment, Reef's face fell.

"In an attempt to make him feel better." She informed in defence "I could be wrong."

"I hope so." Was all that Reef could say.

"Hey guys, Lo it's so great to see you!" Emma said, coming onto the scene.

Lo smiled back "You too Emma! On a break?" Adding that last bit of the sentence in a bit of a rush.

Emma nodded as Lo gave a small chuckle, the two of them giving each other a hug.

"Wow, looks like the gang is all here." Another familiar voice came, revealing Finn "And yeah, I'm on a break too."

"Hey Fin!" Lo said happily, with the others joining in as she came down into the lobby with Broseph joining the others as well.

"Hey dudes."

"Broseph! Hey man!" Reef replied first, the two of giving each other a high five.

The six happily catching up with each other, loudly and forgetting the fact that they were technically not suppose to get caught not working at the moment, especially one person in particular. Several minutes passing as they chatted away, not bothering to look at any sort of watch of clock as they just enjoyed each other's company. Getting from how some of them managed to snag a nice house who would rent to four crazy people, some of the crazy things that they saw during the school year, to Lo and her sudden interest in school and how Ty had left for a cross country left that seemed to have come out of left field.

"Daddy hated that he left." Lo said. "Especially with how he announced it when he just did."

"That's pretty harsh man." Broseph said

"Is that why you're suddenly gung ho about uni?" Finn asked

"Yeah." Said Lo "Kind of a scary thought to be honest since it's _me_ out of all people saying this."

A brief pause came on the group. Fin deciding to be the first to speak up.

"Listen Lo, if it's worth anything…I was thinking on going to university too." Fin admitted

"Same here." Johnny piped up as well.

Emma merely nodded in giving the fact that she was going to leave as well after the summer had somewhat ended. The group falling silent as most of them were in shock at this news.

"When were you gonna spring this on us?" Reef asked

"I dunno about everyone else, but I was gonna do it on the bus, but the news of the new manager swayed the conversation to a different direction." Finn said

"I was gonna do it in a situation like this." Johnny said. "It's the perfect time to drop something like this on you guys, just didn't think that two others were gonna leave too."

"To be fair, we can't stay like this forever." Emma pointed out "We do have to move on to different, and probably better, things."

The group again fell silent, as they sat down and thought about the situation. This is their last summer officially together for who knows how long. Months or years, who really knew. They were of course ways for them to keep in contact with each other, phones clearly made sure of that, despite life wanting to get in the way as they kept thinking about it. Until one certain bus came across the groups' line of sight, getting their attention almost immediately, forcing the six of them to be quiet and stand still, even if it was for a few seconds. The group standing up to get a better look at the outside of the hotel and the tacky bus that had just pulled up.

"You don't think…" Fin said first

"That's the manager?" Johnny finished "Has to be."

And almost immediately the six charged out of the door to get a better view of the bus and whoever was going to come out of it. The door opened and the group seemed to hold their breaths, awaiting the first person to make their way out seeing five people get up and move around to get their bags and move to the front of the bus to get out and to see a hotel.


	2. Getting to Know You

It didn't take long too long for the group to see who came off the bus. Much to their confusion, a nineteen-year-old guy came off of the bus carrying a grey-black bag on his back and a blue and white duffle bag in one hand and guitar in the other, he gave Surfers Paradise a good look up and down with some interest, despite the sun in his eyes and started with a 'huh'.

"So, this is Surfers' Paradise." He said taking a few steps forwards from the bus.

He was quite tall, with fairish skin and very short, wavy, light brown-blonde hair. Following him was a much shorter and blonder Hispanic woman, who wore an aqua tank top and matching short skirt, that was in complete opposite of the nineteen-year old's casual t-shirt and jeans. Walking beside him was, she moved her wide rimmed, white shades with quite dark lenses somewhat off of her face, letting the group get a better look at her eyes as she gave the place a look at the hotel herself.

"Yup. Looks tacky." She replied "And mildly expensive looking too."

Joining the group was a somewhat bulky looking, darker skinned man, who was just a few more inches taller than the nineteen-year old. The tips of his black hair just reaching his shoulder, with what looked like a rectangular, gold earring on his ear lobe. He also wore a very baggy, red shirt and black pants.

"It's also the place where we're gonna stay for a bit until we get a place of our own nearby." He said, pushing up one of his long sleeves.

As the taller man spoke, a very younger man walked up beside him. Not as young as the first who walked off, but young enough it seemed. What also stuck out was the very poofy hair that he had. When nothing was said by the newcomer, the others decided to take a few seconds to soak in the hotel and the surrounding area. Until a surprisingly rowdy female voice came from the direction of the bus door.

"Hello Surfer's Paradise!" She announced, making an overly exaggerated gesture of welcome, making the others giving a small chuckle at her antics. Bag on back and a loose one in her extended hand that looked like a smallish pool bag.

The four officially turned their attention to the last member of the group as she joined them. The confirmation that she was the last person to come to the hotel came when Kahuna closed the bus doors and drove off, leaving them for what apparently seemed to be the first day of their lives. Or maybe the next couple of years.

"What's up?" Said the shaggy haired man

"And what kept ya?" Added the sandy blonde man, jokingly.

"Nothing much. And I was having some trouble with my bags." She replied to both who asked. She had brown, medium hair that seemed to have a little bit of bounce in it. She wore somewhat rectangular black glasses, black cargo pants, a purple shirt and a denim jacket and she looked a little bit like the sandy-brown haired man, if a tad overweight and a few inches shorter.

"Humph." Was what the sandy blonde haired one said, making a mildly comical face

"Not another word." Said the brunette

"That wasn't even a word." He protested in a huff.

The groms finally got back to reality when Wipeout the mascot blew past the group in order to be the first one to greet the newcomers. Once he got their attention, he immediately put down the stereo that he was holding and he started his introductory dance to welcome. Only to be met with very confused looks from the five, having no idea why he was doing what he was doing. The literal song and dance lasted literally thirty seconds before being blown away by someone that knew much better than to let this go on any further.

"Welcome to Surfer's Paradise!" Johnny said as Reef and Brosepf moved Wipeout away proper, turning off the stereo as they did so.

"Thanks man." The more muscular man replied

"This way please." Lo instructed, motioning with her hand for the five to follow her and Johnny.

Broseph, for once in his life, offered to take someone's bags, only getting something from the Hispanic woman, who seemed to be having some legitimate problems with carrying one of her bags. Fin and Reen deciding to stay outside to talk to each other briefly.

The eight who decided to entered the hotel, being joined by Emma and Lo having the five newcomers soak in the surroundings of the hotel, though not having a massively god impression on them as on their faces as a feeling of a more family friendly tackiness started overwhelming them. Johnny leading the front and Broseph leading the rear, the group eventually made their way to the front desk. Emma and Lo somewhat lagged behind the seven, mostly out of sheer curiosity of the five newcomers, mainly to see who would turn out to be the newest manager to ruin their lives.

"How long would you five like to stay?" Johnny asked

"We're staying for about a week." Said the Sandy brown haired man.

"All right, a week it is."

Johnny typed up the information as some more came pouring in for five separate single rooms.

"What do you think?" Emma asked

"This can't be real. I can't believe that anyone in that group could be the new manager." Lo replied

The two of them were out of the way from the five to discuss them.

"Maybe the manager isn't here yet." Emma said

"Maybe…" Lo agreed "I mean, two look too young, the other two looks way too chill and the last one looks too... touristy? I dunno."

Emma looked the so called touristy one up and down. "I don't really see it."

"Yeah, you're probably not seeing it." Lo agreed with a glance over "Anyways, let's get a closed look."

"They're people, not animals." Emma said, feeling the need to bring that point up

Even though it seemed a little too late for Lo to stop in her tracks, Emma following as quickly as she could, feeling more or less not listened to in the slightest and merely continued to follow with full nerves. Despite not taking a whole long while for the duo to their destination, only to get an unfortunate surprise in the form of the usual Day Manager. Looking no more as usual, heading towards the two of them; the front desk. In the corner of their eye, Fin and Reef just walked into the front door, a look worry coming on their faces as they saw Bummer and the direction he was heading. The four locked eyes and somehow managed to phase out whatever said at first to Johnny and the front desk until Fin and Reef decided to make a quick dash for the desk, mainly to hear what's currently happening and to hear a huge surprise.

"You? You're the new manager?" Andrew said in disbelief. A little bit of nastiness coming out as he said it, probably not intending to do so, or at least come across as being heard.

The brown-haired lady nodded a little eagerly. Fin and Reef gave Emma and Lo a look of surprise at this news, the other duo giving a shot back of 'Yeah really".

"I have the contract and everything." She stated, pulling out from her bag what looked like a letter.

Andrew snatched the letter out her hand and was greeted by five unimpressed looks. His eyes widening after he opened what he yanked out of the other's hand, as what everything she said was true, giving a mild look of 'whoops'.

"I am so sorry!" Andrew said, laying it on thick, only to be interrupted by the brown-haired lady.

"Oh, shut it." She snapped, making a quick flick of her wrist her contract out of his hand. "I should really check out with Mr. Ridgemont, where can I find him?"

"Erm…" Andrew fumbled as little as he tried to recall where the big boss was.

"He should still be in his personal office." Lo stepped in.

"Oh, thanks." Came the reply. "You coming gang?"

The others nodded.

"I'm in." Said the other lady

"Same here."

"Right behind you."

The only one who didn't say anything or even grunt in agreement was the very poofy haired boy.

"But before we go anywhere, how about some introductions." Lo brought up. "I'm Lauren, Mr. Ridgemount's daughter."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Naomi Jackson." Said the brown-haired lady, with a small dorky smile.

"I'm Luke Jackson, Naomi's younger brother." Said the tall, sandy-blonde man

"Honey Aquado, I'm the head manager for the new bar that was recently built." Said the other lady.

"I'm Stefan Hooper, I'm the new Executive Chef." Said the bulker man.

When it came to the final member of the group, he didn't say a word. When he realized that everyone had their eyes on him, he started looking more than a little freaked out, clearly not knowing what to do or how to respond.

"Well? What's you're name?" Andrew asked

Almost immediately he started making some gestures and motions with his hands, much to the confusion of everyone in the group, especially Andrew. Yet the four newcomers weren't fazed a bit at this development.

"Uh… what's he doing?" Andrew asked, mind clearly blanking on what the boy in front of him was doing.

"He's using his ninjutsu to finally get rid of you!" Reef declared with a cheeky grin, earning a glare from Andrew.

"He's Robin and he's mute." Luke informed

"And he's gonna be working with me in the kitchen." Stefan continued

"Which means most of us are gonna have to learn some basic sign language."

"Us?" Andrew asked, confused at first but eventually getting he was also in the 'we'.

"Yup!" Luke announced "Have fun!"

"Anyways, I don't wanna waste any more time talking. Where is Mr. Ridgemout's usual office?" Naomi asked

"Right. This way." Lo said, she waved her hand a little to indicate that the group should follow her.

"Robin's gonna go to his room." Luke informed the group after a little bit of watching a bit of hand movements from the youngest of the newcomers. "Let's go!"

"Not you. You're not a manager." Andrew told Luke a little arrogantly.

"I say he can come along, he's still my younger brother. He can come if he wants to." Naomi countered "At least Robin wanted to leave on his own accord, so how about you stay out of this."

"Let's just get going, shall we?" Honey said in a huff.

Everyone nodded in agreement and with that they were off. It was of course a little bit of a walk to the elevator and one ride later they were led to what looked to be the out of the way office of that level. The level itself looking like a basic office level for the managers of the hotel. A few moments later the five arrived at the door of Mr. Ridgemount's official public office, the Owner and President of Surfer's Paradise.

"You might wanna wait this one out here." Lo told Luke and added quickly before and major protests could come from the rest of the group. "I know it's what Bummer basically said, it's fun to see him get knocked down a peg, but let's at least let these three go and talk to him first."

"Oh, all right." Luke said

"Let's do this." Naomi said to Stefan and Honey before they dropped whatever bags they did have on them and entered the office, leaving Luke and Lo outside and waiting for their return.

A few seconds later, Lo gave a look over at Luke, giving him a basic over view since his arrival. He was fairly handsome, guitar finally strapped on his back, with his backpack in hand, he seemed to be in his own thoughts. Another few seconds pass and Luke turned his attention to Lo.

"Yes?" He asked

"Oh, sorry." Lo said. "Just… how old are you?"

Luke gave her a confused look, furrowing his brows as he did so. "Random thing to ask. I'm eighteen."

"I knew it!" Lo smirked "You don't look young, but not that old either."

Luke only looked forwards at the wall and door, still confused as to what that little conversation was that just happened.

"What were you expecting?" He asked

"A young looking twenty-four year old?" Lo replied, a little carefully.

"That's more my sister's case." Said Luke

Lo looked over at him in surprise at this. That much of an age gap between the two was news for her.

"Really?" She asked "I thought she would be closer to twenty!"

"Yeah, I know!" He replied "Lowest she got was sixteen, granted that was when she actually was twenty."

"What about the other two?"

"Stefan is twenty-three and Honey is twenty-one if I remember correctly."

"Huh, those two are exactly the ages I'd thought they'd be."

"Yup. Nothing too mind blowing there."

It was then when Mr. Ridgemount's door flew open, revealing Naomi. She stepped out of the office and was followed by Stefan, then Honey and surprisingly Mr. Ridgemount himself. Luke looked at him in surprise, not expecting him. Lo almost gasped in surprise, backing up a little. But she managed to compose herself quickly.

"Hey daddy!" Lo said sweetly.

"Lauren." He said with a small smile, before turning to Luke. "And you are?"

"Luke Jackson sir!" He answered

Mr. Ridgemount merely nodded in response, then turned to the rest of the group.

"I'm expecting a lot of great things from the three of you. Especially from the new bar." He said "It's a departure from the image we had from the past couple of years."

"Yes sir!" Stefan, Honey and Naomi said back.

"Now let's get out of there and make Surfer's Paradise better than before!" Mr. Ridgemount finished, as if he were talking to a team.

"Yes Sir!" The three repeated as Mr. Ridgemount walked towards the elevator.

It only took the group a couple of seconds until they figured out that they should also get going towards the elevators as well with the President and boss. Only taking a few seconds themselves for the group to dash over in that direction. A quick look around showed that Mr. Ridgemount wasn't there. Rightfully assuming that he used the elevator to get downstairs, they decided to do the same, in an attempt to catch up with him. Despite the thought that that he may not be that angry for letting him go on ahead, Luke hitting the down arrow for the elevator, nerves rising somewhat. That was something no one could really help to be honest.

When the elevator finally came up and opened, the five immediately flew onto it and the main floor hit, all that was needed was to wait again for the elevator to reach its destination, time almost slowing for the five. Smiles coming on when the elevator opened on the main floor, but only for a few moments when they realized that they had completely missed Mr. Ridgemount. In fact, the lobby seemed nearly empty when they got a good look around the area.

"You didn't happen to see Mr. Ridgemount anywhere, did you?" Naomi asked, walking up to the front desk.

"Yeah, you just missed him." Johnny replied

"Did he seem angry at all, or even annoyed?" She asked

"Uh, no. Should he be?"

"No, I don't think he should be."

"That's good. I think he had something to do, to be honest."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. Don't know when he's gonna be getting back."

"Okay. Thanks."

Rejoining the group, they didn't seem to perturbed at the disappearance of the bit boss, at the moment, she gave a bit of a smile.

"I'm gonna dump my stud in my room and take a look around." Naomi informed "Since we don't officially start until tomorrow."

"That's sound pretty good." Honey said "The bar doesn't open until tomorrow."

"You two get a day off, but I don't think I'm that lucky." Stefan said "I think I'm needed a little early."

"Could be a chill days anyways, considering the turnout of people?" Honey pointed out.

"Eh, you never know."

The group mobilized to the floor each had a room on. Thankfully this one trip up the elevator was a lot less anxious than the go down to the main floor and lobby. Five rooms that were beside each other, as requested. If it were possible and was given as the summer rush hadn't seemed to have come yet. Much to the group's relief, since getting their rooms would have been a disaster zone otherwise. The room itself was something else, a step above the rest when it came to your average tacky looking hotel that was meant to have a family friendly slant.

The rooms were coloured white, with some cream-yellow accents, a desk for any writing that needed to be done, a large double door that lead to another spacious area that held a queen sized bed and two side drawers, one on each side as well as a radio on the left side of the bed. Outside, on one side it seemed, was a small door that led to a small balcony for that room that intended to hold a couple of people at a time. Outside the doors that was across the balcony that was a little bit on the left of the double doors, looked like a small closet. Near the double doors that was a little bit out of the way, was a kitchen, that had a semi stocked fridge and some cabinets for people for those who were having an extended stay at the hotel. Across the closet that was beside the doors to the room was the bathroom, that was not the biggest, but was spacious enough for a bath/shower combo, toilet and fairly roomy counter and sink.

Throwing her bag on her bed, Naomi yanked out a couple of her shirts in order to put in the drawer that hotel had provided, a sizeable one. There was also a closet in the room as well that was well stocked with coat hangers, and plenty of space for bags as well. Heading back to her bag, Naomi decided to hang her pants and shorts that she decided to bring along, when she went back she heard a knock on the door. She zipped said bag up and went to the door to answer it.

"Oh, hey Honey." She said, after opening the door. "What's up?"

"Other than the sun in the sky?" Honey replied, rolling her eyes "We're wasting it inside putting away clothes."

Naomi only furrowed her eyes a bit wondering how she knew that was what she was doing, brushing it off as a lucky guess and rolled with it from there.

"All right, what did you have in mind?" Naomi asked, thinking that she may regret asking that later on in the day.

"Like you said earlier, you wanted to explore the hotel grounds, right?" Asked Honey

Naomi nodded at this.

"Then let's go!" Declared Honey with a grin, dragging Naomi out of her room who barely had enough time to shut the door.

The duo tromped down the hallway and made their way down the hall and made their way to the main lobby. Honey suggesting that they get something to eat at the restaurant. The two getting a chuckle at the décor that surrounded them as they entered it. Kelly showing them a seat at one of the smaller tables in the back. On their way there, a pair of rowdy looking chubby, loud eleven-year-old boys flew past the three. One had brown, short hair and the other had red, messy hair. Naomi gave an eyebrow raise before continuing with Kelly and Honey. Once seated, the menus were given and looked over, a few minutes later they ordered and had nothing better to do but wait and talk to each other.

It didn't take long for Honey to grab Naomi and duck a flying plate that seemed to be going in their direction.

"Thanks." Naomi said

"No problem. And you'll never believe the culprit… well maybe you will." Honey replied

Naomi turned around to see the same two eleven-year-old boys that ran by them several minutes earlier, damn near cackling as they looked around for their next catastrophic thing, which seemed to be the restaurant. The two charged into the room, looking around for their next victim, looking at that point to be Emma as their next target. With grins on their faces, they made their move.

Since there was an unfortunate walk between the tables she was serving and the kitchen, the two boys were able to get at her pretty quickly. It also didn't seem to take too long for them to 'subtly' trip her in order to make her drop the food that she was carrying, most of if starting to fall when it was caught by two pairs of hands, if somewhat barely.

"Watch it you two." Honey started

"Yeah, it's not easy for waitresses to carry their orders and maneuver their way around people." Naomi added

"We weren't doing anything, honest!" The redhead protested, trying to be innocent

"Yeah, you've got nothing on us!" The other sneered

"Uh-huh." Stated Naomi "And why are you two doing over here?"

The two kids looked at each other as they fumbled for a few seconds to come up with something as an excuse.

"Uh, we wanted to be seated?" The brown-haired boy said

"Then you can just wait at the entrance of the restaurant." Naomi pointed out

"There was no one there." The other one said in a huff

"You never heard of being patient, have you?" Honey asked

The redhead was going to open his mouth to continue his protest when what looked like his mom marched into the restaurant.

"What exactly is going on here?" She demanded

Naomi and Honey looked the mom over before responding with their answer.

"Methinks the kids are a little hungry." Naomi said with a frown

Honey shooting her a questioning look, not fully agreeing with the direction she was going with.

"Oh really?" The mom questioned with an accusatory tone, Naomi nodding somewhat slowly. "That's a load."

Naomi giving a worried look at the reply that she got from her.

"What gives you the right to assume that?" She then demanded

"They're at a restaurant and they just told us that they were waiting for one of the waiters to show them to at table, so I thought…" Naomi explained

"You thought wrong!" She snapped "Todd, Mark, let's go!"

With that, the three left, Naomi looking embarrassed and furious at this exchange.

"Wow, you _are_ fresh." Honey stated

"Fresh?" Emma asked

"New." Honey filled in, as she forgot that she put her own little spin on the word.

"Thanks anyways. Those two are absolute nightmares." Said Emma

"No kidding." Nomi said as the three went back to the table that they were shown earlier.

Emma gave them a couple glasses of water that thankfully hadn't been spilled on the water. Naomi and Honey immediately jumping into their dove into their meals, finishing in a few minutes, payed at the front door and dashed off and out the front door. Again, with not a lot of people currently at the hotel, the beach was pretty much theirs for the taking, bathing suit or no bathing suit.

"Yeah, it could have gone much worse." Emma admitted as she spoke with Finn. They were on their second break that was allowed for the day. "And it's not even her first day yet."

"She did have to find out about those two sooner or later. Who knows, maybe she'll actually do something about them." Fin said, with some semblance of hope in her voice. "Hey, have you seen Bummer anywhere?"

"Not since this morning." Emma answered

Fin perked up when she heard this news, almost like it made her day.

"I guess he's hiding." She smirked "That's new."

"Naomi's not that scary." Emma said

"Not to us, but to someone like Bummer. She's horrifying."

"How?"

"She doesn't seem to be the type to buy his shit. If he can't pull the wool over his eyes, there's nothing much he can do. Things are gonna change Emma, for good."

At that moment, Luke and Lo, who were talking quite a bit, walked past the psudo hiding place that Emma and Fin used so many times to hide from the general public to talk. Both girls quickly gave each other a glance before getting up from their hiding spot to follow the other two.

"Why Lo?" Luke asked

"It's the nickname my friends gave me a long time ago, and I just didn't bother to say anything otherwise." Lo answered

"Hey, you two are getting friendly it seemed." Finn said once she and Emma finally caught up.

"Nothing wrong with that the last time I checked." Lo humped in jest.

"Today has been sooo slow." Emma moaned

"It's just before the summer rush, it'll pick up in a few days. Unfortunately, it also means we'll be busier and worn out." Finn said, rubbing the back of her neck.

The group sighed as they knew that Finn was right about that. Emma eventually breaking off and back to the restaurant to do some more of slow nothing. Finn being picked up by Rosie for an unsurprisingly messy person that had just left the hotel a couple of minutes prior. Just leaving Luke and Lo alone.

"The summer rush is the one thing that I don't miss about working here." Lo said

"You use to work here?" Luke asked amused, but with some genuine interest.

"Yeah, it was a punishment that my dad gave me after I trashed the penthouse." Lo replied

"Narly." Luke grinned

Lo merely grinned at Luke's comment. The two of them made their way to the beach, the one and only place where everyone ends up at the hotel at one point or another. Anyone and everyone really did at this place to be fair. Luke getting a good look at the beach with a grin, mainly due to the lack of people that were currently there. Lo gave him a little look before dragging him off to enjoy the area.

During this time, Finn and Rosie again finished up another room of a person who left the hotel, and it was a doozy, like seventy present of the previous years' summer run that happened. Fin giving a massive groan as she got another bag of garbage out of the room.

"This is just crazy." Fin said

"And this is just the start of the summer run." Rosie said.

"Please let this be the worst of it." Fin complained, hoping that some sort of deity will her plea.

Rosie merely rolled her eyes as she brought out what looked like the last of the garbage bags for the room. With a nudge of her elbow to Fin, she snapped out of her pout and started to push the cart that just barely held the garbage for the room down the hall so they could properly dispose of the bags, both could agree that the last thing that they needed, or wanted, was anyone demanding their attention to clean something at the last moment. And from the current look of things as they continued walking down the hall was that there seemed to be no one else on that floor, or at least hiding in their rooms as they worked. Fin couldn't help but give a little smile of an early victory as it was looking pretty for the both of them.

Despite the messy room that the room offered a few good couple of minutes ago, it would be looking to be a fairly good day. Keyword being fairly. It took a few more minutes from an elevator trip to the main lobby the two noticed Bummer quickly dashing across the floor, nose in what looked like files, Fin for once looked a little bit worried as they continued to make their own way in the opposite direction on the floor.

"I thought you worked here long enough not to let that 'man' get to you kid." Rosie said

"Yeah, I know. He just seemed more on edge lately." Fin replied "More than usual, and I don't really wanna blame it on the new manager on it."

"I don't think she's helping." Rosie said

A small humph came from Fin still sticking to what she said about Naomi as it just seemed a little too unfair to pin it all on one person. Though she got the point that Rosie was getting it, a little bit of blame from one person was somewhat a thing. Finally getting the last of the garbage bags into the dumpster, the two looked at each other with some mild success of surviving that bad mess of a room. The two briskly walked into the main lobby of the hotel, knowing that there would be more rooms to clean out as a sort of inevitability. As usual, the last thing that the two of them wanted to do was to be interrupted with anything, or anyone that would slow them down or majorly sidetrack the duo. Until, of course, the duo heard a very snappy argument between Bummer and Reef. At first, it didn't seem like it should have been an uncommon thing to happen at the hotel, but this particular one made the two stop and give each other a worried look. Neither Reef or Bummer would argue in any amount of severity in public, and from the sounds of it, the argument was gearing up to being a bad one.

"I told you, no one wants to surf right now! It's way too early for that crowd!" Reef snapped

"Still no excuse for not trying!" Snarled Bummer

"I can't force this, it won't work!"

"That attitude is a one-way trip for more strikes!"

"I knew he was stressed out over more than just Naomi." Finn stated in a low voice to Rosie. "It might have had something to do with that file he was reading."

"While I'd love to hear your theory on why Naomi only takes a hunk of the stress blame, but we have a fight to stop." Rosie said with the same lower tone "Let's go!"

Fin merely nodded in agreement and followed Rosie's lead as she and Rosie placed herself in the way of Reef and Bummer.

"That's enough! You two are suppose to be professionals, especially you Bummer." Rosie started off

"I am being professional, it's him who's not doing anything." Bummer snapped

"It's not the summer rush, I can't force anyone to do something they don't want to do!" Reef snapped back, going back to his first defence. "It's utterly bull that you wanna give me a strike for that!"

"Technically he can give you a strike for arguing back, as much as I hate the system." Rosie said to Reef at first before giving a glare at Bummer. "But you're just picking a fight at this point. And I don't think you have full strike privileges at this point Bummer."

"I stil think I have some authority." He said

Which can be turned over by a higher up with some reasoning as to why it's stupid or unnecessary." Rosie retorted "So let this one go."

Bummer looked down the three in front of him, at least one of them looking at him with pleading eyes to follow Rosie's suggestion.

"Fine. I'll let this one go. For now."

"Thanks sweetie." Rosie replied in a mock sweet tone, as he turned heel and marched off.

"What crawled up his ass and died?" Naomi asked as she and Honey walked by a fuming Baumer.

"Probably unruly guests." Honey replied

Naomi snorted a laugh at that theory, Honey merely rolled her eyes at that. Thinking that it was a completely possible theory, as it made some sense.

"Oh what?" She asked

"Baumer looks like the one person who lets the unruly guests go wild and free as long as they keep spending money." Naomi replied

The duo stopping in their tracks when they saw Rosie, Fin and a fuming Reef trying to calm down near the side of the lobby. Both shooting each other a very worried look as the two marched up to the small group.

"What in the world happened here?" Naomi asked

"Did it have anything to do with the very angry day manager that we passed?" Asked and equally concerned Honey.

"Yeah. We got it under control." Rosie replied

Naomi raised an eyebrow in concern at the situation, telling Rosie that she wanted some more information.

"Thanks for your concern anyways." Rosie started "We've been dealing with him for years. Me especially."

"Just dealing?" Naomi asked

Fin excusing herself from the conversation to get back to work, while Reef just sat down for a quick minute to try and simmer down before going back outside.

"Dealing, making fun, pulling the occasional prank. It's a mild miracle that he didn't outright fire or kill anyone." Rosie exposited

"One being a shitty situation and the other a sue able offence." Honey said "And just oh so annoying."

The group quickly chuckled at that, deep down knowing that it would probably be the last thing that it would probably be the second point Rosie said would be the last thing that he would do if the stress continued and he ended up snapping due to it.

"Not to mention a massive cheapskate and gives no crap about out safety." Reef spoke up, getting the threes' attention, especially Naomi. "I'm glad we survived any amount of time here, or in that hell hole that's called the staff house before we found a place in town."

"This is getting interesting." Honey informed an already aware Rosie, who just nodded in agreement at that statement.

"All right, this is something you're gonna have to show me I think." Naomi said

Reef merely smiled if small in all honesty, for a potential victory over Bummer.

"With pleasure." Reef said, standing up "Follow me."

"Tell me about this later." Rosie told Honey "I've got a feeling that this aught to get really good."

Honey nodded in agreement, understanding that she needed to get back to work eventually. Following Naomi and Reef to the apparent hell hole that he alluded to just a few seconds ago. The trio marched out of the hotel and down a path towards what Reed had to show them with much gusto.

Rosie during the meantime, was fairly confident that with Naomi and friends were exactly what they needed at the hotel, even if they were a few years too late to the place. Fin noting the over confident smile from the older one, asking about the situation and eventually joining in on it when told that Naomi was going to see the shit hole that was known as the staff housing that use to be their residence.

"These next couple of months are gonna get really, really good and interesting." Fin thought "Hopefully Rosie is right in thinking that they are the change we need and not get swallowed up by the stress and let Bummer really get to her."

She then frowned at, hands doing their thing in cleaning the bathroom while Rosie did her thing in the bedroom. "The last thing we need is a second one of him. I really hope she keeps her head on her shoulders, and good friends and brother to help out."


	3. Music Man

"You weren't lying." Naomi said, staring at the mess of a building in front of her.

"I don't have any reason to lie." Reef replied

"And Baumer let you kids live in this heap?"

"Yeah. He's a chap guy who gives no fuck about the staff."

"Methinks I have to have a conversation with a certain Assistant Hotel Manager." Naomi nearly snarled, mind nearly rolling over what exactly she was going to say to him when they next met.

Immediately marching off to do so, leaving two very worried individuals at the staff house to give each other the same glance. At this moment, one of the staff members wearily walked out onto the balcony to see what the noise was all about.

"Ugh, what's going on out here?" Ripper asked

"A lot's been happening man!" Reef replied "Don't tell me you've been sleeping in again!"

"My job hasn't started yet, so you can lay off!" He retorted

Ripper stretched out his arms, linking his hands, as he put them over his head. When he opened his eyes again to properly look Reef's way and stared at his companion.

"Who's the hunny?" He asked

"Honey." Came the reply

"No really."

"That's my name man. Honey Aquado. New Bar Manager."

"No kidding!"

Honey gave him a quick nod in affirmation. The two giving each other a brief smile, earning a brief look from Reef.

"Anyways, we better get going and find the Head Manager before murders someone." Reef said

"Uh. Last time I checked, Bummer was a 'he'." Said Ripper

"Nope! A she. We got a new Head Manager today, swiped the job right from good ol, Bummer." Reef informed

"Aw man, I missed that?"

"You snooze, you lose!"

With that, Reef and Honey turned on their heels and strode off, Ripper charging into the poorly kept staff house, yelling at No-Pants Lance as he did so about the news the two missed earlier that day. The duo walking in silence through the forest, of course not knowing what to say to each other at the time. Mostly planning on how they were going to find Naomi and what they were going to do to try and calm her down. If she hadn't already torn Bummer to shreds at this point. While it would have been no big loss, the two of them could definitely agree to that being against some sort of law.

It didn't take that long to get back to the hotel, as it did to get there to the sad staff house. From the looks of things, it seemed to be all calm on the storm front, which seemed like a good start. From a quick scan of the immediate area at least.

"Hey, aren't you the surfing instructor?" Honey asked as the duo walked at a brisk pace towards the hotel.

"Yeah, I am. And I know what you're gonna ask. 'Why aren't you not doing your job?', my answer is no one here is interested." Reef replied "The rush isn't here, ya know? The summer is where that crowd is at."

"I guess that makes sense." Said Honey

"Finally, someone else who agrees with that, who isn't Naomi."

"That's a stance that I can get behind though, timing plays a lot into jobs. I wouldn't be surprised if she backs you up with that."

Honey glanced over his way. "When did you have that conversation with Naomi?"

"On our way to the staff house."

"I guess I wasn't paying attention."

"Yeah."

As they entered the hotel, the duo noted Luke playing his guitar near the front door to the amusement of a small crown. Gaining smiles from the two as they passed. Looking around the lobby, the place looked like it's usual peaceful area it was that late morning.

"See any angry managers walk by here?" Reef asked Johnny when the two walked up to the front desk.

"Yeah, actually." He answered "She said that she had some work to do in her office."

"She changed her mind?" Honey asked

When Johnny gave them a questioning look, Honey jumped in on the opportunity to answer.

"Naomi saw the Staff House and wanted to erm… talk to Baumer."

Johnny mouthed 'oh' as he was told this, now getting the reason for the mood that the Head Manager was in while she passed by the front desk. Trying to get himself a little busy by piling some paperwork on his desk, processing the information.

"And have you seen Bummer anywhere? I think he disappeared." Honey asked.

"Ah, no actually. I think you're right, he seemed to have disappeared." He said

"Looks like Naomi really scared him." Noted Honey "If that's true, I think we should leave those two alone for now."

"Oh fine." Reef said in a fake whine

"And you're not allowed to hang out here." Said Johnny in a matter of fact tone.

Reef rolled his eyes at this as he and Honey walked off to do their own thing, whatever it was, leaving Johnny with some much-needed peace to get his own work done. Until the next person, or people, needed to be signed in or out. Honey and Reef getting around to talking to each other, as much as Johnny heard at least. The two giving a laugh after what he assumed to be some sort of joke. He couldn't wait until he got off of work to enjoy whatever was left of his day. With what he got, it may not have been that much.

"I think this is gonna be another long summer." He thought as he continued to work.

Thankfully for the rest of the group, the rest of the afternoon went on without a hitch, with the usual routine they were use to having the past couple of years. During this time, Luke was finishing up another song. Last song to be exact as he felt it was about time to wrap up, for that day at least. Getting a round of applause from a small crowd, he gave a bow and went to put away his song book, mostly surprised to see the occasional coin and paper money in his guitar case. Giving a shrug, put the coins away, and continued to pack his things away, thinking about his next move. Food or playing in front of the bar.

"I think I'll grab some food first." He thought after a few seconds "I'm feeling a little hungry."

A quick dash across the lobby, the occasional person walking by who gave him a look every once in a while, as they did so. Luke walking towards the pirate ship restaurant with confidence. Looking around the front of the restaurant with some curiosity. It was as tacky as Naomi told him earlier that day. A few customers were in he restaurant itself, talking and laughing with each other. After a minute of waiting one of the waitresses walked up to him, noting the name tag it read 'Kelly'.

"Hey, welcome to the Pirate Ship. Can I show you to a table of one?" She said in a very tired tone.

"Uh, sure." Luke replied

The two walked through the Pirate Ship and Luke was seated fairly quickly, despite the decent number of customers that littered the ship at the time. A quick glance at the menu, Luke decided to choose some calamari. After Kelly wrote down his order and left, Luke stretched out in his seat as far as he was allowed to. Given the size of the table are he was in, and the decent amount of people that had been waiting on and food that were brought to them, he had a feeling that he was going to be waiting a while, not overly minding it as the wait did give him some time to think. Taking a few minutes until the order to arrive, only to have said food take less time for it to go down that it did to come to his table.

"Compliments to the chef." He said when he went to pay.

"I'll pass that to Stefan." Kelly said, handing over the credit card machine.

"What are your plans for later today?"

Kelly shot a over a look to Luke, mostly one of amusement.

"Shower and bed."

"That's fair."

"And I'm busy all this week too, if you're wondering. Not too much fun for me this week."

"Apparently not, see ya later."

Kelly merely rolled her eyes when the two parted ways. Luke glancing around the lobby for the next playing area. Eying the directions, of sorts, for the bar. He quickly made his way there, the bar itself at least on the outside, had some air of class to it, no doubt about that. There still showed some signs of some things being set up, but also gave signs of being very close to being finished, yet oddly not going anywhere that day, or in the next couple of days. Luke plopped down his guitar case, flicked it open and threw on his guitar to do some more playing. Meanwhile, Reef pulled up to shore on his surf board, followed by as student of his. One of the first of his, and it wasn't the official rush of the season. This one didn't seem that bad, and said person seemed more bored than anything else. So, they thought that this was a good way to kill time, or at least that's what Reef assumed. Not that he really cared, it was better than doing nothing and getting glared from Bummer for it.

"Great job, that was much better." Reef told his current surfing student.

"Thanks man." The student said "This has been pretty fun and relaxing."

"That's surfing for ya." Reef replied "Let's try it again."

"Sure."

And the two were off again, Reef tailing behind his student, watching and giving him some advice when he could. Mostly reminding him to keep standing up straighter and commenting on his footing, his instructions were almost immediately followed.

"If only everyone else was as easy going as this guy." Reef thought "This guy has been super great."

The two continued their session for a few more minutes, the waves indicating that they were going to die out soon anyways. Since they were wrapping up soon, it was for the best. Reef showing off for a little bit by doing a decent aerial maneuver, the student he was teaching noting this and tried copying it. Not perfectly, but the intent of getting it down was still there to get it right the first time. But he didn't expect anyone starting out to get it right immediately, and most of the people he got never really were that serious, or were forced to do this by a parent, boyfriend, girlfriend or babysitter wanting a break from their brats for an hour.

The two went back to shore to end their session, some quick thanks were given before the guy thanks was given before the guy walked off to put away his rental board. Reef looking around to see that Honey was sitting on one of the logs, viewing the ocean. Reef and his temporary student waved and parted ways, Reef making his way to Honey.

"Hey, what's up?" He asked, taking a seat beside Honey, putting down his board in front of him.

"Not a whole lot, just taking a break from walking the beach." She replied, digging her feet into the sand. "You're done with your session?"

"Yeah, and this one was actually great. Thankfully." Reef said "This one actually seemed to have respected surfing and those types are few."

Reef stretched slightly, while Honey merely placed her chin on her hand, arm resting on her legs.

"Ugh, what do you do when there's no one is around?" Honey asked

"Mostly hide from Bummer, talk with people, attempt to chill until the next person wants to surf. And well, surf when we have time off at the end of the day."

"Heh. That man does NOT know when to give up eh?"

"Not one bit. I seriously thought Naomi put him in his place."

"Same."

Both of them gave out a heaving sigh at this thought. It was nice to think that Naomi could do more, and for, Baumer as his boss. But they both knew that was a complete fantasy, as much as they wanted that to be true. After a few moments of silence, Honey looked over at Reef with a questioning look.

"Sooo, why DOES Bummer hate you so much?" She asked

"Other than my look?" Reef answered with his joking shelf, getting a snort and an eye roll from Honey. "I guess I don't back down from his BS and I mess around with him. Yeah, I know it can easily get me fired, but if he wanted to actually do that, he had two years to do it."

"Fair point? Unless he legit saw you as very replaceable."

"The only person I have to admit is better than me and the only one worth replacing me is Finn. Just don't tell her that I said that."

The duo gave a chuckle, and both leaned back a little, enjoying the sun and the smell of the ocean.

"Gotta enjoy this while it lasts." Reef said out loud, more than likely stating what was on his mind.

Honey getting the feeling that this was completely based on experience. It, of course, made sense with all of the types of people that walked through the hotel doors. There had to be a good hunk of them that were more than a handful and stressful. Their thoughts were interrupted by a few people charging on by and into the ocean, ruining their moment in the sun.

"Looks like I gotta get back to work." Reef said "As good as I can anyways."

He hopped up to his feet and wandered from their little resting spot. Not really having any hope of getting anyone else to surf that day, but that didn't seem to stop Reef in the long run. Joking around a bit with a couple of people before they left to do their own thing, Honey deciding to the same. Walking past another small group of people that were enjoying themselves on the beach. A couple of youngish teens going up to the kiss each other, Honey didn't see the rest of the interaction, as she kept on going her way up the beach. Things just seemed to be all right. Everyone she passed looked like they were enjoying themselves, any arguments that they had were placed on the back burner for the rest of the day, just wanting to enjoy the beach and the sun. A couple of fairly young kids screamed and ran by her, having some fun. She couldn't help but feel that this slow day was winding down to be a lot slower for everyone. And she would also be sending the rest of it alone, which she did find it annoying, but Honey mentally resigned to that fate, marching through the hotel's front door, she noted that Luke was still playing his guitar to a small crown of onlookers, who seemed to be happily entertained with what he was playing.

Honey continued her trek through the lobby and to a thankfully empty elevator. From the looks of things, the hotel was starting to fill up with tourists and surfers of various sizes and attitudes. The staff thought that the crowd would have started to come into the hotel several days later, but from the small crowd, it seemed that most of the crowd for the summer started coming a week earlier. When the elevator dinged and opened at the floor she and her friends were temporarily living on, Honey pushed her way past a small group of teens and young adults, more than likely going for an evening beach swim to end their day. It didn't take too long for Honey to get to per particular room, flopping onto the bed, Honey stared at the ceiling, mind wandering to the day. Letting the thoughts filter, closing her eyes and eventually falling asleep. When opening her eyes again and checking her phone it read 8:49 AM.

"Must have been more tired than I thought." Honey thought, getting off of her bed and grabbing a fresh set of clothes for the day.

She hopped in the shower, quickly changed into her new clothes and tossed her previous day's set in a small plastic bag before skipping out the door. Wondering what will happen that day.

"Naomi must have woken up at a crazy early time. It's her first day on the officially." Honey thought.

A few people of the early in the morning crowd seemed to join her in the hallway as they made their way towards the elevator. All wanting to go to the same floor it seemed. The small group what they wanted to do that day as they all piled into the same small area.

"I think this is gonna be a long day." Honey thought.

Meanwhile, Luke continued his playing from yesterday in front of the hotel's front doors. The occasional person standing and listening to what he had to play that day. A few people tossing loonies, toonies and put in whatever they could into his guitar case. He didn't complain per se, he was fine with what they were doing in the long run. It was more of a case of him wanting to plat more than for the money and loose change that he got. To him he saw it as a nice gesture.

"What's going on here" Cam a shrill voice from the crowd

"There's a sour note." Luke thought, playing a few notes.

Bummer pushed his why through a very annoyed looking crowd, giving a glare over Luke's way, clearing wanting to start some sort of problem at that moment.

"Why are you playing that?" Bummer demanded

"I'm good at it and people like it." Luke retorted

"You're not allowed to play here."

"Says who? I'm not causing any problems and there's no real rule saying I can't play here."

"Says me. And there IS a rule against noise at the hotel."

"Except my music doesn't fall under that."

Luke and Bummer gave each other a look that sent the message to the other that neither of them wasn't going to back down from there position. Only really giving a small break to glance at the crowd and various onlookers that were staring their way.

"There were crazy amounts of noise last night from a pair of bratty kids who decided to run up and down the halls." Luke stated "I'm sure that was against the rules."

Bummer just glared at him "I don't like your tone."

"And I don't like your face."

"And I really don't like the tension in the air." Honey interjected, who had just come onto the scene.

"Who asked for your opinion?" Bummer asked

"No one. I'm just trying to avert a potential disaster." Honey replied "And from the sounds of it, you two arguing is making a lot more noise then a simple guitar."

Bummer opened his mouth to say something else, but Honey interrupted.

"I really think you should move on before anything bad happens around here." She said pointing to the people that were staring as they passed on by.

Bummer gave said people a glance as they passed and actually backed down muttering to himself as he left. Luke giving him an eyebrow raise in his direction.

"I could have handled myself." Luke said

"Sure. But that guy was NOT gonna back down." Honey replied "And confiscate your guitar while he was at it."

"I'd like to see him try." He scoffed "I can take that scrawny man."

"And get arrested for assault."

Luke merely rolled his eyes as that, telling Honey that it would have been worth it in his eyes.

"Anyways, just keep on playing. You're pretty talented."

"Thanks."

Luke continued on playing his guitar, getting some more eyes and similes his way, eventually getting back that small crowd again. This continued for the next hour and a bit before he decided to grab the change, pack up and move on. A couple of people he saw earlier gave him a smile as their gazes met. Giving a look over the pirate restaurant, considered going back there for a quick bite before he decided to move on.

He nimbly moved his way towards the elevator and onto his floor. A few people came and wen from the elevator on his wat to said floor, and when he finally got to his destination, he dashed out and to his room to drop off his guitar, going over the change he got for that day and left.

"Maybe I can get Kahuna to drive me down to town to get some food." Luke thought "He seems like a cool person. He'd probably do that."

He looked around the lobby for any signs of the guy he was looking for, with not that much success. When there was no luck in finding Kahuna right away, Luke continued his search. It didn't take that long for him to track down the whale bus parked on the side of the hotel, in what looked like the staff parking lot. There didn't seem to be many cars in the lot alongside the bus, it was easy to assume that three of them belonged to three people he knew of, one was Bummer, one to Rosie and the last to Mr. Ridgemount.

"Huh. Didn't think he drove himself around." Luke thought as he strolled through the parking lot. "I thought Ridgemount would have some sort of personal driver."

He glanced at Mr. Ridgemount's fancy high-end car.

"Or maybe that's for special occasions." Luke mused

When he strolled up to the door of the whale bus, he gave a confident knock on the door. From the looks of things, Kahuna was taking a nap and the knock just woke him up from it. Kahuna, getting his bearings for the next couple of seconds, rubbing his eyes and opened the bus doors, giving Luke a look up and down.

"What's up my dude?" Kahuna asked

"Just need a ride downtown for a bite to eat." Luke replied

"Can do my man." He said "What time is it?"

"12:24."

"Aw man, I overslept again.:

Luke invited himself onto the bus as Kahuna stretched in his bus seat.

"No worries, it happens to all of us." Luke said

"I think I have some time to pick up some other people, if you don't mind."

"Not at all."

The bus drove off just as Luke sat down near the front. It didn't take that long to get to the front doors of he hotel, revealing with little build up the other passengers for he bus. Reef, Fin, Lo, Broseph, and Johnny. All of them had huge smiles on their faces as they approached the bus. Kahuna opened the bus doors on que as they hopped onto the bus. The driver gave the five a huge grin.

"Looks like she managed to do it." Kahuna said

"Yeah! I'm just as surprised as you are." Reef said

"Same here. Even though we should have had something at least longer than five minutes with the work load we have." Finn added

The five got into their seats as Finn and Reef spoke. Lo was giving a small smirk, Johnny looked fairly satisfied with the situation, and Broseph couldn't stop grinning. Kahuna giving a glance to make sure that they were sitting before closing the doors and driving off to their destination. Luke turning to talk to the group.

"What's all this about?" He asked

"We just got an hour-long lunch break." Broseph answered

"Though I do think this is just a test." Johnny brought up "We might get it cut down to forty minutes."

"Which is kind of annoying, but still nice." Reef said

"I think the extra twenty minutes won't last." Finn stated "Naomi doesn't want us to get into _that_ much trouble.

Some laughs came from the group, knowing that they could still get into trouble whether or not they had twenty extra minutes or not on their hands for lunch.

"Naomi did this? Makes sense." Luke thought as the other five dove into their conversation "How long did they have for a lunch break if this is their reaction?"

He gave a bit of a frown that no one seemed to notice. Looking out of the window, the forested area still seemed to be not letting up. Considering their location, it made sense, it was a really beautiful area that gave a bit of a vibe of being secluded.

"Hey. Emma says that she saw you trying to hit on Kelly yesterday." Finn suddenly said to Luke in a lower tone.

She was leaning in more towards Luke at this moment to subtly tell the others in the group that this conversation was between just the two of them.

"That's not illegal is it?" Luke asked

"No, not really. It's just that Kelly's pretty evil." Replied Finn

"Evil."

"Evil enough. She does love torturing us 'Lesser staff' a little much."

Luke merely rolled his eyes at this.

"Roll your eyes all you want, just don't be surprised when she tried draining you for everything you've got." Finn said, leaning back on her chair.

Luke giving her a 'what' look when she sank back. Feeling the bus slow to a stop, indicating that they arrived at their destination. The group jumped to get off the bus, the five waving Luke over to invite him to join them for their lunch break and potential trouble. Accepting almost instantly, the six started their little adventure, the five of them showing Luke more of the small downtown. Despite some of the tacky tourist part of the town, there seemed to be a few places that seemed to be points of interest to Luke. A small-town bookstore that looked like it bought and sold books, a music store for various interests, two various game stores, several cafes geared towards different people who like that thing. According to Lo, there were plans of expanding it a little way away with some more mainstream stores in a mall for convenience.

After deciding what they wanted to eat, they immediately went to town in going to what they wanted. A smallish café area that that had various kinds of soups, wraps, ice creams and of course coffee. Most of the group getting wraps, Luke also getting a coffee on top of that. The conversation eventually turning to Luke and his music.

"It sounds like Bummer really hates your playing." Lo observed

"He just has a stick up his ass." Reef said "You weren't playing anything raunchy, you weren't being obnoxiously loud and you weren't playing at night in the hotel halls."

"Yet he's still on my case." Luke replied

"He gets on everyone's case." Finn said

Emma hummed in agreement, chewing on some of her wrap.

"If everyone here hates him, them why doesn't anyone complain about his shady shit?" Luke asked

"He's surprisingly good at covering his track." Johnny said "It's kinda crazy."

"And if anyone wants to call him out on it, he threatens them with firing. And most of the workers here NEED this job." Said Emma

Luke didn't respond to this and took a gulp of his coffee. Something clearly needed to be done, whether it was a serious reprimand, or a firing. While the firing would be the most preferable for that kind of person, Luke had a feeling that it wouldn't be happening.

The group continued to eat in silence, all thinking over the situation known as Bummer. Eventually finishing their meal, paying and leaving the café, they tracked down where they left Kahuna and the bus, leaving for the hotel. The bus ride back being just as quiet as it was in the café.

"I'm sensing some werious bad vibes on the bus." Kahuna noted

"Bad vibes known as Bummer." Luke replied

Kahuna frowned "Bummer eh? Seems like he's been coming up a few times lately."

This seemed to somewhat get the group's attention.

"Do you know something?" Johnny asked

"More or less complaints." Kahuna said "But just be patient. He's gonna get some comeuppance."

"Be patient? Easier said than done." Said Broseph

"Just trust me on this one gang." Came the reply "Things are gonna get an interesting twist for the better."

Kahuna let the group off of the bus and they marched off in their different directions to continue their day. Luke knowing exactly what he was going to do, weaving in between the crowd, formulating his plan. It may not have been the best of plans, but it would definitely make him feel better. Even if was going to be for a little while.

In a matter of minutes, Luke was back in front of the hotel with his usual setup. Guitar strapped over his shoulder, guitar case opened up beside him to accept change, and Luke was playing his heart out of what he felt like playing at the time. And almost right on cue, Bummer arrived on the scene to stop the music.

"What have I told you about playing in front the hotel?" He demanded

"I'm not doing anything illegal, not am I being a nuisance to the people around me." Luke shot back

"Stop playing or I'll have you reported."

"I'd like to see you try and make me."

A small crowd that were made up of mostly older teens ready to see and record a fight, shocked moms and general worried looking bystanders gathered, waiting for things to get worse.

"That's it." Bummer muttered, yanking out his phone, fully ready to call anyone who was willing to see things his way.

Luke giving him a 'try me' glance, knowing that things would end up going his way in the end. And almost immediately and like it was out of the movie, Naomi's voice came through the crowd telling people to move out of her way. Once her face met itself known, Bummer knew that something was going to go downhill at that moment. Naomi shooting a disappointed look his way as Bummer put away his own.

"And what is going on here?" Naomi asked. Patience clearly growing thin at that point yet wanting to give the two of them the brief benefit of the doubt.

Bummer was the first to speak.

"Luke was playing his guitar in from of the hotel and was causing a noise problem."

"I have not heard any complaints of the noise variety in the past couple of days."

"It's not really something that's done… there are rules about these things."

Naomi nodded slowly, giving off some vibes of not taking it that seriously at all.

"All right, I'll take things from here." Naomi said

She then turned to the crowd "Okay, the show's over. There's nothing else to see here."

Naomi turned on her heel back to meet the gaze of Bummer and Luke. "That means you too Bummer. Luke, can I talk to you for a minute."

Bummer opened his mouth to say something, but a quick glance from Naomi said to leave tight then and there. Quickly leaving to do anything, Naomi walking up to Luke giving him a softer look.

"You like causing problems don't cha?" She asked

"Don't tell me that you're gonna side with Bummer?" Luke asked somewhat shocked.

"Oh no, not at all." She answered shaking her head "I think I've got a couple of jobs for you around here."

Luke gave her a quizzical look. It didn't come up a lot, but before the duo came to the hotel, Luke was looking for a job. But due to some circumstances he suddenly had to join Naomi in going to Surfer's paradise.

"A part time job as a lifeguard and potentially playing your guitar in the bar." Naomi announced "The bar you can pass up, but you do need to do something other than pissing off Bummer."

Luke merely smirked at that last comment she made.

"Is that all you have to say?" Naomi asked, with a hint of joking edge in her voice.

"Okay, no." Luke said "I guess thanks are in order. And I'll consider that bar thing."

"You better." Naomi replied "You start the lifeguard job tomorrow, so get ready for that."

"Right."

Luke continued to play his guitar as Naomi walked into the hotel to continue her own work. A small smile going across his face at the situation that came his way, as if it looked like things were going his way. Staying there for the next couple of hours, as people passed by, some watching him play, and some giving him whatever change they had before leaving to continue their day. Giving some people a quick smile as the passed or gave him some money. Mulling over the idea of playing in the bar when it finally opened in the next couple of days. It did sound like a good paying job and that was a bonus in his eyes. And he got to play his guitar on top of that, so that was another bonus to him as well. There was that to consider.

Putting his guitar in his temporary room and dug out his bathing suit in preparation for the next day.

"So, it begins." He thought tossing his bathing suit into one of the chairs.

Luke then threw himself onto the bed, stared at the ceiling and just continued to think about the situation. Things had changed quite a lot in his mind, and it looked like it was going to change for the better. Closing his eyes for a moment, thinking about what he was going to do with the rest of his day. The beach sounded like a good place to spend some of that time until dinner, after a bit of rest in his room. Going through the day one more time, he decided to jump off of his bed and get out for a little mire before turning in for the night. When he finally got there, the beach looked like it was decently full with people of various kinds of people going about their day on the beach. A few people were surfing, and Luke immediately spotted Reef and Lo on the water, doing what else; surfing. And from what the looks of things, they were nearly finished a session and pulling off some moves as they did so.

Luke kicked off his sandals and continued onto the beach to mostly walk around and enjoy the sand.

"Luke! My man! How have you been?" Came Kahuna's voice across the crowd.

He was near some rocks and looked like was relaxing and enjoying the sun, mostly.

"Hey man, it's been all right." Luke replied

"Something good must have happened. You have that look written all over you." Said Kahuna when Luke walked up to him so they wouldn't have to shout at each other from across the crowd.

"Uh yeah, Naomi got me a lifeguard job here, and offered me a music gig at the bar when it opens." Luke informed

Kahuna smiled "That is good news. I knew something like that was going to happen. And believe me when I say things are gonna keep on getting better."

"You keep saying that."

"But it's true. Sit down and let's just talk."

Luke merely shrugged at this suggestion and sat down beside Kahuna. And the two did just that; talked about everything and nothing.


	4. A Bar Above the Rest

Stefan Hooper stepped out of the hotel after a very long shift. One solid week of working at the Pirate Ship Restaurant was not exactly where he thought he'd end up with his education. But then again, the hotel and surrounding area did make up for it but a huge margin. There had been rumors of Mr. Ridgemount wanting to build another restaurant for an older crowd, but the bar seemed to have put a hold on those plans.

"Today's the day that bar's opening." Stefan thought "I should have some time open for an hour or two to visit."

The bar was something that was definitely built with the older crowd in mind, if they had the time later on in the evening or night, just to relax after a long day at the hotel. Of course, rules had to be in place for the bar since it was at a family resort and Mr. Ridgemount did want to keep it that way, while at the same time wanting to gear something more for the adults then kids, or at least had more young adults and adults without kids in mind than with and older surfers to have their own little space. It didn't really stop those with, as long as they didn't go overboard they would be all right in Stefan's mind, but there was no guarantee that they would pace themselves or go overboard with their orders. The bar seemed to be one seemed to be one of the many things that the founder and CEO of Surfer's Paradise wanted to include in order to expand the hotel and again, attract people to go and stay there. He thought it might have been some sort of sign of things to come at the hotel, other than the new change of with him and Naomi in their respective positions. The past couple of days, he could only assume that Honey must have gone through some serious pre-opening training as a last-minute thing for her own position in preparation for this night. It was early for anyone to assume that Honey, and anyone else working at the bar, would be under a tremendous amount of stress that day. Stefan making a mental note, reminding of wanting to visit the bar to see if he could say 'Hi' to Honey, if it was possible to even speak to her, since he assumed that she would be fairly busy when it opens. He expected there to be quite a lot of people there to check it out like he wanted to do. So actually, sitting down and talking to Honey may be out of the question, at least on something one on one with no interruptions.

The question now was what to do with his evening until that time. It didn't take too long of a walk for him to hear some very excited shouts and whooping coming not that far away from him. Stefan's gaze eventually coming across a small group of teens with surf boards in hand.

"Not surprising, considering who usually comes here to stay." Stefan thought.

He continued on his way after a quick look the kid's way. Following the path to the beach for a quick relaxing walk, or maybe a bit of a sit down in the sand. The crowd around the beach told him that, obviously that it was fairly busy, which didn't really surprise too much as it was the biggest attraction of the hotel, all things considered, so it didn't seem that off that the area was pretty full. A little too much for his liking, at least for him to go and walk up and down it.

"I think I'll try finding Kahuna and see if I can get him to give me a lift downtown." Stefan thought, wandering the beach's path. "It'll probably be worth my time for a few hours."

Fin stretched her back after another rough room. Things were picking for the summer a little though and it was showing, despite the rooms that she had to face.

"One more room, fifteen more minutes." Fin muttered. "This better be a small job."

As the group of thoughts filtered, the one-hour long lunch break came up. It was cut down to forty minutes with two ten-minute breaks during the day. The first break was in the morning was a short, nice little break of a long shift, and there were some implications that they would gain their twenty minutes again for lunch in the future. If they proved themselves responsible enough Fin guessed or something like that. It would be good to have an extra twenty minutes for catching waves without feeling rushed for eating her lunch before going back to work. Thinking over what she wanted to eat before getting her session. Something light and fast.

"How ya holding up?" Rosie asked

"All right. I've been doing this for like, three years." Fin replied

"And I've been doing this for a little over twenty with no school breaks." Came a retort "Your break's coming up soon?"

"Yeah it is."

Rosie gave a small nod "Then let's finish up this floor up together, every other floor can wait. And there doesn't seem to be any emergencies."

"Right."

The two pushed forwards down the hall, there were five more on this floor if she remembered. She hoped that they weren't overwhelmingly horrible to clean up the rooms, since they did house single people in them. So, nothing too over the top difficult, Fin could imagine for the two of them to tackle, despite the occasional bad room that popped up the past couple of years.

Room one; was not that bad in the end, not too much to pick up off of the ground, A pair of socks on the ground, a pair of shoes under the bed. From the looks of the room, it was more than likely belonged to a younger, single guy lived in there. Not _that_ young but old enough, clearly, to be trusted to be on his own. It was the same in the bathroom, some stuff casually thrown on the counter, as was the kitchen with a couple of pizza boxes cluttered on the counter. Taking to time to clear up what was needed, and went to a quick run down of the usual with Rosie, once the other messes were taken care of.

The second room was much cleaner than the first. As if whoever was in that room really wanted to make the maid's job a lot easier, at least for one room. So, this wasn't a hard to do, not taking too long for the pair to finish whatever the routine she had going on for cleaning.

Third room was essentially had a bedroom that looked like a small fashion show exploded in the area. Fin questioning what and why this situation happened. A little bit of how thrown in there as well. She proceeded to fix up the clothing while Rosie vacuumed the floors. The bathroom had a fairly faint sent of several perfumes in it, leading Fin to assume that some was dropped by accident. She didn't think that there was a lot that she could do about the smell and went on her way with her routine.

The fourth was more or less like the first, if the person was a few years older and had some consideration for the cleaning staff like the second room and made some sort of attempt of making things half way decent to clean up. Nothing else that Fin saw was worth noting she continued, shoving the old bed sheets into the laundry basket, she caught up with Rosie after she finished off making it. The fifth being the same as the last, with nothing a whole lot to note about. Fin caught up with Rosie after she grabbed a pillow case. Rosie made her way to the elevator going down.

"It's gonna be so good to hit the waves." Finn said with a small smile.

Rosie looked over her way. "You've earned it kid."

"Thanks."

Once they ditched the laundry in the washing machines, Finn almost immediately took off to the locker room to get changed. Throwing everything haphazardly into her locker and into her two-piece bikini, running off as fast as she could to grab her board and a towel. Ditching her towel when she hit the sand, she charged towards the water, throwing the board on the water and nearly jumping onto it in excitement. Finn swam out, glancing at surroundings for the right wave to start her session on. Some of the waves looked like they had died out a minute or two ago, though there did seem to be a few hints that more were on their way.

It made sense, waves didn't always die out massively in the middle of the day. Getting the sense that another run of waves on the way, Finn took the opportunity to get her lunch session started. Going forwards she was soon proven right as another wave started. Pushing her board forwards, she eased her way on the wave a little to gage how the wave ride was going to go. Once liking it, she immediately popped up onto her board and just started riding to her hearts content. She grinned as she felt the wind blasting through her hair, reeling her way up the wave for a quick aerial flip. The clean wave seemed to be on going for quite a while, giving Finn the perfect opportunity to continue. Catching another surfer coming up from behind her, thinking that they might obnoxiously pass her on the wave, but they ended up moving up the wave for a helicopter maneuver, landing nicely more in front of her. Almost instantly thinking she knew the other surfer, intriguing her to no end. Once the duo got off of the ending wave, Finn sat on her board as she let the small waves catch her up with the other surfer.

"Stefan? I thought I recognized you." Finn said "I didn't know you could surf."

"Yeah, it's been a couple of years. But I've been around several beaches and it's great to get back on the waves again." Stefan responded

"That was awesome!" Reef declared, swimming on his board beside the duo.

Stefan merely smiled and gave a short nod. The small group ending up in a small conversation before deciding to do another round on the waves, losing themselves in the session.

"What time is it?" Fin asked suddenly when they grouped up again.

"12:42. Why?" Stefan answered, checking on his watch.

"Just thinking about eating something quick." She answered

"And here I thought you were gonna say that we should get ready for work." Reef teased

"Psst, yeah right. Let's gat back to shore anyways, I'm pretty sure you're getting hungry too."

Fin was the first to swim off, followed by Reef, both were exchanging jokes as they did so. Stefan following suite himself after a few seconds, mostly being distracted by the people around him, only to see that the younger two were already running up the beach, more than likely discussing what they were going to eat before work. Despite wanting to talk a little bit more, Stefan couldn't blame them for wanting to do their own thing. Or at least delay as much as they could before getting back to work and squeeze as much fun as they could on the last couple of minutes in their lunch break.

Picking up his board, he jogged his way up the beach, mulling over what he wanted to do before his own shift that afternoon. It was only a few hours that particular day, since it was a last-minute thing on what was suppose to be one of his days off, but with the break that he did get he felt like he had quite a bit of fun. Not that he would complain, he liked breaks just as much as the next person, there was just something about work that gave him something to do that was also quite enjoyable. Something that wasn't that bad to pass the time, especially if it some something he liked to do and he got payed on top of that. Eventually heading up to the Hotel, Fin and Reef were already making their way to the staff locker rooms, Stefan noting that they had Beaver Tails in hand. No doubt that someone got those for them.

"Not the most nutritious lunch in the world, but it's something I guess." Stefan thought.

One quick shower later, Stefan stretched a little before looking over at the time.

"1:15. Looks like I'm making pretty good time." He thought "Though I think I might wanna hurry a tad."

What he had was essentially two parts afternoon shift and one-part evening shift, by most standards anyways. That days' shift starting at one thirty. Changing into his uniform was fast enough, it was more or less a fairly descent walk to get from his room to the Dining Hall, on a busy day with the crowd at least. Depending on the crowds at least that happened to be on the way. Being thankful that the halls were clear, with very little resistance from the elevator. A quick dash from the slow coming elevator to the Pirate Restaurant with ten minutes to spare, giving Stefan a little bit of breathing room and wonder what he was suppose to do with the spare time. Other than get ready and start early. Noting that Robin also ran into the kitchen a few minutes after him in a bit of a panic.

"You're good kid." Stefan said "You're early."

Robin looked relieved at this reassurance. Relaxing stance quite a bit as he walked his way more into the room, throwing a smile at Stefan.

"Good, you two are here." A haggard Kelly said, rushing in. "It's way crazy out there right now, more than usual."

"Right, what's first?" Stefan asked

"A family of six wants a few rounds of fries and breaded fish, one wants some calamari, a duo wants the 'Lover's Plate', and three are complaining about the muffins as usual." Kelly dumped "And that's just the start of things, I'm sure."

"Let me guess about the muffins, not enough blueberries?" Stefan playfully asked

Kelly gave him a smirk "Yes, how did you know?"

The mock friendliness and happy tone were not subtle at all in the conversation. Stefan rolled his eyes at this in an "Of course" at guessing the muffin situation right. Going on his way to get started on cooking, a few other cooks were already there, more than likely having been there for a few hours and were going to leave their shift soon. Robin following fairly close behind, more or less to help out with anything large, like the family of six. Some of the other cooks were starting on the other orders, leaving the bigger family of six order to him and Robin. Stefan giving some instructions to Robin in a low voice as they prepped to work, the younger nodding in understanding as he spoke. The duo diving into their fairly large order that Kelly gave, getting through it fairly fast. The rest of the shift went smoothly, if slowly, despite the fast start, the occasional spike coming here and there. Evening and night shifts were usually the busiest out of every other times of day in his experience, and it looked like the evening shifts here were no different maybe rivaled by lunch hour, mostly due to the number of people that filter through. And the fact that they were out most hours of the day helped as well. At least that's what the last couple of days told Stefan at least. Continually keeping an eye out on Robin, more or less because he was not used to the rush and stress of being in the kitchen like doing this. So far, he seemed to be doing all right, but it seemed to be hard to hell. Sometimes he seemed to be full of energy and at other times he just seemed a little sluggish. For the people that came into the Dining Hall was mostly groups of four or five, mostly leaning on the friend side in dynamic. And a lot of surfers from the sounds of things on top of that.

The last of the evening shift seemed to fly by and before the small group knew it, they were filing through the last of the restaurant customers and finishing up the last of the dish washing. Eventually filing out themselves to enjoy the rest of the evening, or night, now that they closed up the restaurant. Robin signing that he was going to his, Kelly leaning on the wall rubbing her temples a bit, and everyone else were going else about their own business. Following Robin, Stefan noted that he looked tired out that day, telling him that he should just get some rest that night, not getting any arguments from the kid. Stefan's thoughts then turning to the bar again, smiling.

"This should be fun." He thought "Opening say. Exciting stuff."

Stefan glanced up and down the bar once he finally got there. A few people were going their way inside, doing some last-minute preparations, before the late-night customers make their way in. A few people coming up around Stefan, more than likely wanting to get in there first, like him. He glanced down at his phone briefly to check his phone to see the time.

"Oh, so close." Stefan muttered, then grinned "Can't wait."

Noticing a hurried Honey passing by, giving last minute directions to her co workers. Time slowing for him and the surrounding crowd, he could only assume that time was going supersonic for the bar workers. Before long, the doors opened for the group, people's eyes lit up quite a bit in anticipation. Stefan strolling in almost lazily into the bat after the early bird crowd and allowed himself to soak in the small area. The smaller area had a stark difference from the rest of the hotel. Quite a lot of darker reds and blacks were everywhere, lots of couches surrounded the walls on the left of Stefan, tables surrounded the right. Some big for groups, some smaller for singles and couples. It seemed like the furniture was placed in a way that there was a clear path to the bar, indicating that one should go there before picking their place to sit. Most of the customers were still there, while others started to find spots for groups. Most of the crowd of course, were closer to their early twenties while others that were just coming in being more in their early thirties.

"Hey hey! Look who decided to show up!" Honey declared, walking up to Stefan while behind the bar.

"I couldn't pass the opening for the world." He said

"What'll it be." Honey asked "The first drink it free, but I think I may have to cap it off for most at five. Ten for the responsible drinkers."

"Let's ah… try a Paradise Punch." Stefan said after looking down at the menu

"Coming right up."

"A nice drink would be the Bees Knees." Came the familiar drawl of Kahuna, strolling up beside Stefan.

"You better be talking about the saying and not the Prohibition Era drink." Honey said, popping up from behind the bar.

"I understand the confusion, I was talking about the saying. I'll take the South Side."

"Sure thing!"

"I didn't take you for a drinker." Stefan commented

"No, I'm not. Not really, but sometimes I do. Just on special occasions like today, and the full moon." Kahuna nodded "Even then, it's one or two."

Stefan nodded back a little in understanding, Honey swinging in with their drinks.

"Here ya go!" She said

"That was fast." Stefan said

"I'm a fast worker. Well, that's what people tell me at least."

Kahuna took a sip of his drink a Stefan looked over Honey's way with some admiration, before taking a sip of his own drink.

"Good stuff." Kahuna complimented

Stefan hummed in agreement as he took another sip of his drink.

"I'm just so glad that this is starting out so well." Honey started, leaning on the bar counter.

Stefan raised an eyebrow. "You were expecting a different outcome?"

"I guess so. It's the first day and I guess from experience something wrong during that time." She said with a humph.

"Dunno what I can say to that." Stefan muttered, swirling his drink.

"Things are looking all right tonight." Kahuna said "Probably gonna stay that way."

The trio glanced around the room, soaking in the ambience and looked over the pleased crowd. Some bar workers delivering drinks to various groups and the occasional dish to others. Kahuna and Stefan finished off their drinks, Stefan another Paradise Punch before Honey was called to another table. Stefan and Kahuna turning to talking to each other for the next half an hour as the crowd filtered in and out of the bar. Mostly about everything they could think about at the moment. Stefan taking his time this around with the second punch that he ordered. The duo eventually becoming content with just watching the crowd filter through for the next couple of minutes. Kahuna ordering some food for them as they enjoyed the ambience of their surroundings. Honey after some time came back to join them as they were chowing down on their snack.

"How's the food?" She asked

"Fantastic. Couldn't ask for anything better." Kahuna answered

"Pretty good. But then again, I'm a chef and I have some high standards I guess." Stefan replied

Honey rolled her eyes at Stefan's comment before continuing her conversation.

"You don't know anything about these two little gremlins that run around the hotel?" She asked suddenly "About ten? Them and their parents apparently come to the hotel every summer from the U.S?"

Kahuna's eyes lit up almost immediately while Stefan looked at her with some confusion. They sounded familiar, but it didn't seem to really ring any bells.

"Todd and Mark? Unfortunately, I know em too well." Kahuna said

He pushed himself away from the bar counter a little before continuing on.

"Those two are responsible for a LOT of mishaps around the hotel." He said "The parents refuse to do anything about it and Bummer REALLY refuses to do anything about it. And those two are allowed to run around wild and free because of it of course."

"Yikes." Honey commented

"Why do you ask?" Kahuna asked

"I saw those two hanging around the bar this afternoon." Honey informed "And with that description you gave me, no good thing can come from this."

Stefan and Kahuna gave each other rightfully worried looks about it.

"No kidding. I'll keep an eye out for those two tomorrow." Kahuna said

"Same. Well as best as I can with my job." Stefan offered as well.

They finished off their evening in some tense silence over the situation, bid their goodbyes to Honey, then to each other before going to their respective places to sleep off the rest of the night.

Kahuna waking up the next day fully refreshed, if a little late, being thankful that he got Johnny to fill in his worker pick up that day. Quickly changing his clothes for a wash, tossing his previous days' clothes into the laundry. Dashing off from his little house on the beach he glanced around the area, he noted that Reef was having a particular grieving surfing student that hour. Giving a chuckle as he passed, he lightly jogged his wat past and up the path to the hotel. The destructive duo of Todd and Mark were harassing the Hotel Mascot as usual. Mostly being ignored by the apathetic crowd as he made a vain attempt to run away. Eventually tripping on something on something and the two jumped on him almost immediately. Entering the hotel, he zipped by a busy Johnny, who was desperately trying to do three things at once, Broseph was chilling and leaning on a pillar. No doubt after taking a whole lot of luggage to a room. Finn and Rosie were chickling to each other as they took one of the elevators with a few towels and what looked like bed sheets in their arms. Kahuna could only assume what kind of 'shenanigans' Emma and Kelly were getting into at the Dining Room, or even Robin and Stefan with their behind the scenes magic with food in there. He looked around the lobby after a quick walk among the people, trying his best to find a certain person. Zoning in on her he dashed over as bright as he could and gave a quick wave at her.

"Hey man, you're chipper." Honey said, sourly at worst and tired at best. "What's on your mind?"

"Can't help it on a morning like this." Said Kahuna "I was thinking about two little 'you know whos' from last night."

Honey gave a low-key glare his way. "And why is that?"

"I think you may be right about a potential evil plan if you saw them hanging around the bar yesterday." Kahuna explained. He fully expected the glare from her.

She nodded in agreement after a few seconds of thinking. It was pretty obvious to anyone that those two were trouble when anyone talked to them within the first ten seconds.

"You think they'll obviously make a move on the bar." She said

"Exactly. I just have a few questions. Mostly about locks and security cameras."

"Well yeah, there are those pretty much everywhere. The front door has a pad that needs a number code on it, and cameras everywhere. One on the front door and one on the very locked up liquor because that's expensive as hell. The other security cameras are pointed at the lounges and the hallway going to the bathrooms, as well as one in each bathroom."

Kahuna nodded in understanding at the lengthy explanation. That was good to hear that the basic measures have been taken at least. Even the best can be broken into nine times out of ten, despite the best security locks that one with money can get. Though what was worrying to him was the overly large windows and the glass doors that decorated the bar. The only really worrying part of the bar. While most can't easily break glass on their own, with a well-placed car or brick, anyone can have easy access to whatever they wanted. So, if they were oh so daring to do that, the hotel would at least have their faces on tape, if they were stupid enough to show their faces at least.

"I guess it's a matter of when more than if." Kahuna mused

"Uh yeah. So why the random question?" Honey asked

"Just curious. Those two in question are just chaotic, not smart."

"Eh, makes sense. They just wanna push their boundaries and see what they get away with. I do wanna say that not even THEY would break a glass window, but that's me being hopeful."

With that, Honey turned to continue in with her day, but quickly and briefly changed her mind on that.

"Quick random question on my part. Why hasn't Bummer done anything about the two gremlins?"

"He doesn't wanna ruin the customers' enjoyment of the hotel. Even if they're destructive little beings ruining the majority of the guests and staff's day. If the parents spend money here, they're welcome to stay."

Honey shot him a 'You've gotta be kidding me, really?' look at him, only to get a 'No, but I wish I was' look from Kahuna. Leaving the situation at hand, she was off to do what she had min for that day. Which from the looks of things would be the dining hall, Kahuna deciding to swing around to the bar for a brief look over and see if everything was all right.

"Today is gonna be a long day with this kind of tension." Kahuna thought.

Turning on his heel with satisfaction of a currently safe bar, he walked off with a small smile. Though he knew that basic paranoia would periodically make him come back time and time again, though it might have been worth it to make sure everything was all right for the rest of that day. Hoping that the things he had planned for that day would keep him busy for the most of that day.

First was looking over some of the lights that were giving some people in the dining hall some trouble, going down to the control panel in the hotel's basement to see if that was turned off, if not that then he would have to go see if there was something faulty with the wiring. Once he actually got there, it turned out that some of the lights were changed to the off position, the only easy part of the job, forcing him to look over the wiring. They did seem to not wanting to connect correctly through the two major breakers that were connecting said lights to said control panel, giving Kahuna a little bit of trouble when he actually tried to replace the old wires with some new ones to see if that would work in the slightest. Thankfully when he went back upstairs to check on the lights, they were working completely well.

The next part of his day was clearing out some seagulls out of one of the balconies of the hotel. Bummer, a person who could communicate with the bird, was out doing whatever he was doing at the time so it was up to Kahuna to get rid of the problem that day. Kahuna glared down it's way when he finally got there, the seagull clearly didn't want to move from its prized spot, only for him to see why it was there. A nest.

"Ah, of course." Kahuna said the seagull "Prime spot for your nest. People need this spot though… how abouts I help you out picking a new nesting spot and if I do, you'll leave?"

The seagull considered this for a few seconds then agreed to this. Following him out of the hotel for the next forty minutes for the best spot. Kahuna admitted to feeling frustrated about every spot he chose being shot down when he pointed them out. Eventually finding a spot from not that far away from his house much to his relief.

The next on his list was to get the group of groms to the downtown for a quick lunch break after a surf session. He saw it as a good opportunity to pick something up for him and Honey for his return. The younger kids being quicker than he though they would be, just as he got what his lunch, which he did find himself lucky that the timing was good. After his return, meeting up with Honey for a chat and food, meeting in the Dining Hall for some extra fries and a drink with what he brought, the bar still being in one piece. Emma asking Kahuna for an early morning drive so she and her friends could do a dawn patrol before their shift. Something he could happily oblige to do. The rest of the say zipping by fast, no incidents of any kind happening during that day. Both he and Stefan meeting up at Honey's bar for a chat and a drink.

"Good to see this place still in one piece." Stefan noted

"Same here. This kind of stress is not a good thing." Said Kahuna

"Here ya two go!" Honey said with some pep, passing some drinks to them before she had to leave.

Thanks, coming from the duo, immediately taking a sip as soon as it hit their hands. A moment of silence came from the two as they enjoyed their drinks.

"Any signs of the gremlins yet?" Stefan asked

"Only once, in the morning. I just assumed that they were just busy with other things."

Stefan gave a concerned 'Hmm' and took another sip of his drink.

"Let's hope that they stay busy enough for the rest of the summer to leave the bar alone."

"Same. And let's steer this conversation from this to something else."

"Right."

The rest of the second evening went without a hitch. Much to the duo's delight. Essentially going more or less to the same as previous night's conversation turning in for the night after an hour or two. The next day starting out as usual. At least compared to the majority of the past couple of weeks, other then the dawn patrol, the last morning non-withstanding with his visit to Honey. The Dawn Patrol's request for that morning was a nice break every once in a while, from the usual drive, and it must have been nice for the surfing group for them to get something early in. The rest of the morning was the usual, and was fairly busy. It seemed like a few things wanted to break down at the same time. Not a completely odd thing, most times it was frustrating when it came all at once. The bar still being in one piece whenever he passed during his fixing that morning. Putting him at some ease, despite not seeing Todd or Mark anywhere near it that day. When he finished up the latest of the broken machinery, he wiped off his hands and slowly meandered his way to the front desk.

"You've been active." Johnny commented, a little distracted.

He was concentrating on the computer, fingers flying by as he seemed to be finishing up some sort of document.

"I have been busy. It seemed like a bunch of motors wanted to break down at the same time." He replied

"That sucks bro." Broseph said "What broke?"

"A couple of motor boats and a vending machine."

Johnny's gaze flickered from the monitor to Kahuna.

"Is it bad that I blame at least the vending machine on a couple of you know who's?" He asked

"Not really."

"Hmm."

Johnny then suddenly picked up the ringing phone, almost as a sort of reflex.

"Leaving? All right, someone will be right up to help you with your bags." He said

"Aw man, looks like that's my cue." Broseph moaned when Johnny put down the phone.

He grumbled as he left for the elevator after the Johnny told him the room number and the floor. Kahuna giving a short laugh of amusement.

"What's so funny?" Johnny asked

"Oh, nothing." Kahuna started off "Just thinking about even after two years, some people just don't change a whole lot."

"I guess I never really noticed?" Johnny responded "Looks like we never really noticed until now huh?"

Kahuna nodded at that, at that moment Johnny returning with bags in hand and one other person. After a few seconds, a second person popped out of the elevator and followed. They seemed a tad stressed out and tired, but overall all right.

"Not everyone notices things like that if they'd stuck together for years and didn't step back to look at it."

Johnny attempted to process this as best as he could. Reef jogging in as Broseph finished off his little job with the bags.

"Hey guys, how's it going?" Reef asked

A trio of 'All right' came around before Kahuna continued the conversation.

"All the boat motors are fixed up and ready to go for those who need it." Kahuna updated "It was pretty easy, just needed time to get fixed."

"Cool, cool. I just had the greatest surfing lesson this morning with a real cutie." Reef said "And I got a date with her later on tonight."

Kahuna merely looked up at Reef with some amusement as the other two complimented him on what he did for later on that day. The more things changed the more things stayed the same. A few chuckles and seconds later, Emma and Kelly came charging towards the four, both had very clearly distressed look on their faces.

"Where's Naomi" Kelly demanded "It's an emergency."

"Why?" Johnny asked "What happened?"

"There's no more mini umbrellas for the fruity drinks." Reef said, as seriously as he could. Though failing massively at the time.

"Shut it Reef." Kelly snarled

"The bar's been broken into. Everything's a mess!" Emma said in a panicked tone "The liquor's been into and smashed too!"

The four gave each other a scared look as their hearts seemed to completely sink in fear.

"I'll go get Naomi, she should still be in her office." Kahuna said, then turned to instruct the others. "You guys go asset the damage."

With their instructions, the groups were off as fast as they could. When the group stumbled into the scene Johnny, Broseph and Reef immediately found that Emma and Kelly really weren't exaggerating in the slightest. The glass window was smashed by a not at all hidden brick. One of the tables were turned over as if one or more people fell into it by accident, a chair seemed to be flung part way across the room and into another. And the liquor cabinet, that was the worst of the damage. Not only was it busted through by what they assumed to be another brick, or something equally as hard, with most of the contents taken out of the of it with most of it wither poured out or smashed onto the ground unceremonious manner. The small group went through the unlocked door and tried their best to do some more assessing of the bar, Reef putting on his shoes before following.

"What in the hell happened here?" A very stunned Bummer asked

"A couple of people clearly had a field day in the bar." Reef stated, feeling like he didn't have to repeat the very obvious.

Bummer regained his composure and immediately drilled into the group. "Someone is gonna PAY for this."

"Well yeah." Reef said, a little bit of attitude seeping through.

"And I really don't think it should be us." Kelly pointed out, almost feeling that she and the others were going to take the fall somehow.

"Someone has to. Do you know how expensive this damage is?" Bummer demanded

"Very sir." Johnny said

"You can't take our pay checks away sir! It's not fair!" Emma pleaded as he walked passed them.

He inhaled a sharp breath as if to say something when he was very quickly interrupted.

"And he won't have to. Taking all of your paycheck to pay for damages can be seen as illegal."

The group looked over to the door to see Naomi, along with Kahuna and Luke, standing at the door. Both Kahuna and Luke were holding a squirming Todd and Mark each in hand.

"And I think we have the culprits in hand."

Bummer attempted to filter through what he was going to say while the others gave each other worried looks as well as 'of course'. Any sort of excuse was not coming out.

"What is the meaning if this?" A shrill Jersey voice demanded.

"Yeah! What do you think you're doing with our boys?" Her husband demanded as well.

Luke and Kahuna let the boys go and they immediately ran to their parents.

"We have evidence that your boys were responsible for the damages to the bar." Naomi informed.

"How dare you accuse our boys of this!" The mom said to her in a completely offended tone.

"We have video that I insist that you look at." Naomi said "I wouldn't have you and your boys here if I didn't think this was serious, or if they did it in the first place. Now, if you'll follow me, I think we have sufficient evidence in our favor."

The parents were about to protest when Naomi shot them a low-key glare that seemed to indicate that any sort of argument was not going to be tolerated at all.

"Baumer, I want you to come along as well." Naomi informed

"Yes ma'am." He said

With that, the small group was off to Naomi's office just as Rosie and Fin and a few other cleaning staff came charging past.

"Woah, what happened here?" Fin asked

"Two little disasters happened, that's what." Reef answered

"Of course." Rosie said

"What are you guys doing here?" Broseph asked

"Clean up crew, of course."

Reef mouthed an 'Ah' as a response as the others continued their work in the bar. Most of them were doing their own assessments of the area in complete amazement that two kids did all this damage. Some were taking pictures as well, knowing that if it was taken to court that it could be used as evidence.

"Let's stop gawking and get out of their way." Johnny suggested to Reef, who noticed he was being left behind.

The group continuing their way, not envying the clean up crew's position at the moment.

Meanwhile, a pair of very distressed parents and very guilty kids were going over their latest little stint.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't realize." Their mom said

"I'm sure you are." Naomi said with a tense smile. "This is their worst and most expensive stunt to date."

Naomi cleared her throat a little before she continued.

"And from several accounts of guests and staff workers that your boys have been harassing them, being loud, minor destruction of property on several accounts and any sort of complaints that were brought up to you or our previous Head Day Manager went completely disregarded."

The two parents gave each other a low-key guilty glance at this information while Todd and Mark were just frozen with fear at any potential punishment for finally getting caught after all these years. Of unsupervised antics.

"Now, all of these are more than enough to get you reasonably banned from not only this hotel, but all other hotels." Naomi continued "And a lawsuit for the damages for not only the broken window, but the thousands of dollars worth of liquor that was broken."

"We can pay for that…" The dad said, sensing that an argument will not help them.

"And we can't apologise enough for what happened…"

Naomi merely nodded in agreement. "Glad you're willing to do that. There's also the fact of your boy's other past actions in hotel."

"Any way to forgive and forget?"

"I don't think so. Not with this."

The room's mood seemed to immediately go from a sort of regular tense to something much worse. Naomi's answer did seem genuinely apologetic, yet warranted, to a small few.

"I'm afraid I will have to leave the hotel as soon as possible." She said

"What?" The dad asked in shock

"Not only do we have to pay for the damages but we have to leave on top of that?" The mom continued readying herself for some sort of altercation.

"Like I said, with your boys' antics and your flippant attitude, I don't think it would be fair for to let you stay in the hotel for the others here." Naomi said "Guests or otherwise."

Sensing the tension from the parents, Naomi pressed on.

"I do not wish to bring in anyone else who will be more… harsher than I am being right now."

The parents froze right there.

"Just consider yourselves lucky that I'm only doing this." She said "Now, if you'll come with me to my office, we can get the manner of payment out of the way."

Naomi indicated to the family that she wanted them to go first. Upon doing so, se then turned to a very quiet Baumer who was trying to make himself very small, and if possible, invisible. Luke and Kahuna,who were both leaning on the same back wall, glanced at each other getting the feeling that they should be the next two to leave the room too.

"Oh, and Baumer. I'm not impressed." With that, she closed the door to the security office, giving a surprisingly menacing echo while doing so.


	5. Runaway Unicorn

Lo Ridgemount was very confused and quite worried as well. While the staff was very tense, they also had an unusual sense of ease that the guests seemed to also have as well. It had to be two very strange feelings to have at the same time. The previous day, both she and her mom had gone out for day to do some shopping and have lunch as a way of catching up and spend some time together. Something Lo didn't mind doing at all, since it was a long time coming. But something also told her that she should have texted one of her friends near the end of the day to see what was going on at the hotel and see how their day was.

And why was that? Mark, Todd and their parents were kicked out of the hotel the previous day and Andrew Baumer had not been seen that incident. She just felt that she needed to take a minute to sit down, think about it and breathe a little bit. She wasn't even at the hotel when it happened and from the sounds of it, her dad didn't even hear the about the news either, and the upper staff wanted to keep this on the down low. Since if Mr. Ridgemount found out about that Bummer let a pair of rowdy kids harass the staff and guests as well as wreck havoc on the hotel, there was a good chance he would have been fired. Any of the stunts that he did would warrant a firing and a potential law suit. In the end it was one good thing that was followed up by something that could be a potential problem in the future. Even though it would be a nice break, even for a day.

"Lo, what's up?" Fin asked "You look like you're in shock."

Lo stood from where she was sitting from and stretched a little.

"It's the Marvins. I can't believe they're gone!"

"Same. It's a huge relief."

"Glad to see you agree. But have you seen Bummer?"

"Why do you care all of the sudden? No Bummer means we get at least a day of peace."

Lo sighed "Yeah I know, but we could be in serious trouble if he disappeared. Well, daddy anyways, since a higher up employee is hard to replace at times."

"Okay, fair point. If he doesn't come back by tomorrow, we'll look for him." Said Fin, rubbing her temple. "And I can't believe I said that."

Lo chuckled at what she said, not really believing that Fin had just said as well. The two of them glanced down the and around the area to see if the subject of their conversation was anywhere near them. The two of them were in their usual hiding spot when they wanted five minutes to themselves, away from work. While it was out of the way from the general crowd, it was also fairly easy to find them as well. Once they found that they were safe for another few minutes, the duo went back to their little hideaway to continue talking.

"Speaking if bosses in the management section, you didn't happen to see Naomi around the hotel, have you?" Fin asked

"I saw her like, once this morning. It was super early, but that was it." Lo answered "So she's alive and I think doing all right."

Fin gave a bit of a look. "If you're implying that she feels bad for chewing out Bummer for his shit, you're crazy."

"She's new to this business, clearly. And I think she has a total sugar personality."

"Sugar personality?"

"She's a natural sweetie. Someone who's chill to the bone and wants everyone to get along and be friendly to everyone."

"Ehhh, no one can beat people like Kahuna and Broseph in the chill department."

"True."

"Surpisingly, I can kind of agree with everything else though."

Another glance around, the area to see if it was still clear, they decided to finish their conversation before they went their separate ways. As much as one half of the two didn't want to go back to work, they may be missed by certain people (which surprised Fin quite a bit).

"So, you think Naomi's a pushover?" Fin asked

"Not completely. But she seems well, nice." Lo stated "Like she doesn't really belong here, despite the needed tear down to Bummer."

"It was probably the first step she needed?" Fin speculated "I dunno, I gotta get going. It's good to see someone one manager is around."

Fin waved Lo goodbye and left first from their little space, eventually being followed by Lo. Who was wondering what to do next since she had the rest of the day to do what she wanted with no job and with friends who are either working or on vacation with their families, she figured that she had to face the day alone. Even her own mom seemed to be busy with her mom-friends, which surprised Lo, since days like that were fairly rare. As apologetic as her mom was, it was something she had planned a week prior and was pushed back so much that her group wanted to get this get together done that day, or cancel all together if they waited any longer.

"Finn has one point." Lo thought "At least one manager to show their face instead of hiding from what could be a stressful situation. Or the world."

She continued way down the hall and as casually she could walked into the lobby. Broseph was carting some luggage with a strained grin. Clearly some obnoxious guests made their way into the hotel, despite not being in immediate sight. As much as she could see at least, since they could have easily gone to the elevator ahead of Broseph while he loaded up the cart. Johnny on top of that, looked like his completely stressed out self, and as usual was typing on the front desk computer.

"Yup, obnoxious guests." Lo thought "I dunno if I should be talking to him right now."

Bummed out, Lo wandered out of the lobby. Deciding to go for a mini spa in the hotel in an effort to relax a bit, thinking a nice nail job or a quick facial could do the trick as well. After that though, was the other tricky part. Kahuna was pretty busy that day, so going downtown was off the list for the day. At least the spa was one fun thing she could do at the hotel that day before going back to her family's suite for a movie and some pizza.

Anything to pass the time till her surfing friends got off of work was good in her books. Working at Surfer's Paradise as a maid, or even anything at the hotel was not enviable in the slightest, but it did give them something to do. Even if it meant dealing with nasty guests every once in a while. And getting your own money that you earned yourself was a huge bonus and actually nice when she actually earned it for herself. The spa workers worked away quickly and with their usual high caliber skill. Nothing bad for Surfer's Paradise, her daddy told her. Gotta give the guests the best.

"Guests are important, but so are the employees." Lo thought as the nail polish was applied. "Happy employees mean better work. Maybe someone should tell Bummer that."

Briefly blowing on her nails in an attempt to make them dry faster, she mulled over her pizza and movie choice. It being meant for herself and no one else to argue with her for choices on what to watch or toppings, she was basically free to do anything she liked. But no friends meant no one to laugh with her over a bad movie, or enjoy a good movie when it came along. Going through some choices of movies as she payed for her nails, she settled on a RomCom. Something quick and cheesy to go with a cheesy pizza.

"That will pass the time for a good hour and a half till I get bored." Lo thought.

Maneuvering past the crowd and the usual path to the family penthouse for her little alone time, she took out her phone to order her pizza. Giving a few orders to the dining hall, she somewhat changed her mind about having it delivered and said that she'd pick up the pizza when it was done and to call her when it was done.

"Sure thing Lo, I'll do that." Stefan said. A little bit baffled at the interesting instructions. "I'll call you when it's done. Need a little walk or something?"

"Yeah, I guess it's something like that." Lo replied "Guess I need something."

"All right. See you in about thirty to forty minutes." Stefan said hanging up.

With that, Lo started the movie she chose tossing her purse and phone onto the couch, followed by herself. Letting the movie play itself out for the next thirty minutes. Lo trying to let herself get into the movie as best as she could until the phone eventually rang. She happily stopped the movie to pick it up, getting who she expected. Jumping up from the couch, she didn't take long to dash down to the Dining Hall to grab her pizza and back to her penthouse to continue what she was watching. As much as she could enjoy at least, since RomComs were her favorite type of movies to watch in general.

"Man, Stefan can make a good pizza." Lo muttered "No wonder he was hired for the job."

The movie dragged on for the next half an hour and there was a bit of a relief when it ended. That was when George decided to enter the penthouse.

"Pizza? Aw man! Why didn't you tell me you got some?" He whined

"You would have moaned about the movie I was watching and probably would have ate like. Half of it before I ate my second slice." Lo answered

George jumped over the couch and immediately grabbed a slice.

"I'm a growing boy."

"More like a groaning boy. And I didn't say you could help yourself."

George merely stuck his tongue out while she rolled her eyes and got up from the cough and grabbed the DVD from the player.

"And I have every right to 'moan' about the movies you watch." George added "They suck."

"Ugh, whatever. I'm out." Lo said, putting the movie back on the shelf. "Don't get into any trouble ya little troll."

"Nothing I can or will do will ever top what you did years ago, mega gremlin."

Usually the two called each other 'Troll' or 'Gremlin' as a massive offence, but it eventually turned into some sort of affectionate and playful jab that they say to each other. It was a strange turn of events in the past couple of years, but nonetheless interesting. Lo's thoughts then shifted to what she will do got the next hour until her friends get off of work and change into their casual clothes, or bathing suits for a surf session.

"Bugging Johnny sounds like fun for a bit, since he should be less stressed by now." She thought as she grabbed her purse and giving a small smirk. "Until he starts whining about getting distracted from work."

Meanwhile, Naomi was having her hand full with her own problems. It wasn't enough that she had her usual daily grind of the active Day Manager, but it seemed to be that the Marvins were only the beginning of the trouble people. It seemed that they were the most persistent and constant problem guests at the Surfer's Paradise Hotel. Well, it looked like the problem guests were temporary or one-time problems to her relief, Naomi warned them to change their behaviour at least a couple of times, or else they would be asked to leave the hotel. To obvious mixed results, of course. Most apologised, while others just mocked her. As taxing as the mockers were to her energy and patience, she did her best to professionally chew them out. It seemed to happen at least once in the morning, with some in the afternoon here or there and Naomi knew that she would run in a few of them again in the future. She hoped in the back of her mind that she wouldn't have to deal with more of the Marvins for another week, but it seemed like life didn't want to do that for her.

With those in between her usual work hours, the rest of the day seemed to fly by incredibly fast/ One fast day without seeing her Assistant Day Manager, and that to her was something else to be worried about. Usually he, or anyone else really, would take the time to call in early in the morning or late night if they were sure they were weren't feeling well enough to come into work the next day. And Andrew Baumer seemed to be the type of person to call in sick. Since she didn't hear from him at all the previous night or early morning, she could only assume that he came in and somehow the two's paths just didn't cross, which she had her doubts about it actually happening due to the very nature of their particular job. It was still worrying all the same.

"We really should have crossed paths at least once." Naomi thought "We don't have to meet a lot in one day, or even every day in all honesty. But it would be nice for an update."

Slipping into her office for a quick check up of next week's schedule and see what catering they had to do. She continued pondering the other situation.

"I didn't expect to have an employee who can make themselves disappear this well." She muttered "No calls means he's either at work, or skipping. A major no-no… I just hope he's here."

Looking over the upcoming events, it was pretty quiet. Aside from this one small event that the hotel was holding. That was something that sounded interesting to break things up a little. It was just a long wait then since there really no day off for her. It was better then doing nothing, as nothing as the usual hotel work can get, some days seemed to blur together a little in her mind with how busy she got. The past week worrying her a little that it was happening this early. With the first week happening, she also couldn't wait to end this particularly long feeling day. Bummer's stressful disappearance non-withstanding. Checking over the checkings, Naomi noted that things in the past week seemed to check out all right. With that, she left to continue her usual routine that afternoon. Check the feel of the hotel, talk to her higher staff to see if there are any problems that day, and a couple of small meetings.

The unexpected part of her afternoon was when got to the second meeting was, it took longer then she expected it would. Something while important, expansion plans on the hotel, she felt that it could have taken at least half the time it did. Again, no Bummer at either meeting.

"This is worrying." Naomi thought, leaving the meeting room. "He should have been here."

She sped walked down the hall on her way to the final day's staff meeting for the report. Things seemed to be going fairly smoothly at the hotel. Stefan going on about improving or adding a couple of menu items.

"Sounds interesting." Naomi told him absent mindedly.

"Uh yeah. It's more than interesting." Stefan added, trying to make the conversation go a little better. "I've made it for the kitchen staff and they loved it."

"We can do a trial run for the public." Naomi suggested

"Will do. And looks like that's everything for me, for the meeting." Stefan said as some of the upper staff were talking to each other and leaving, albeit somewhat slowly.

"Oh."

"Something on your mind?"

"Not really. Just a long day."

"Right, sure."

With that, the two separated for the evening. Stefan pondering about what Naomi was thinking about and what got her so distracted. It was clearly more than a crazy week at work. Stefan mulling over whether or not he should have asked Naomi to go to the bar for a drink with him and Kahuna or not, or even if that would be read as being completely inappropriate. Despite the friendly-ness between the two of them, Stefan couldn't shake that they still had a bit of that work relationship at the moment with a small feeling that this relationship would eventually go away pretty soon and turn into a friendship. If he was lucky enough to get that far.

"There's a thought." Stefan muttered. "Her and me as friends? Probably not that impossible."

He trotted down the hall a little, eyeing the vending machine that he wanted to check out quickly, going for a bag of chips before heading off for the rest of his evening. With the bar being temporarily out of commission, he clearly had to find something else to do with his time.

"The beach sounds like a good idea for a bit until Kahuna's gets back from downtown." He thought

He quickly ate the chips and casually walked into his temporary room to change clothes. Tossing the empty bag into the trash, he stretched out his arms quick as he thought on what he was going to wear, getting something clearly casual for the rest of the day. Splashing some water in his face, he glanced at the mirror to check himself over, eventually drying himself of when he was satisfied with what he saw and brought his hand over his short beard.

"Looks like it's good for now." Stefan thought. "Better get out of here."

With that, he folded the towel and left his hotel room.

Luke scanned the beach fairly carefully. From the looks of things, it was all quiet on the trouble part. People were enjoying themselves, though it seemed like the crowd was dying out due to the time of day. It was mostly the families at the hotel that vacated the beach, with the teens and young adults that were there wanting to unwind for the next hour or so.

There was a slight risk that a straggler would get themselves hurt while there, but the chances of that happening were very low and he was confident that wasn't going to happen on Surfer's Paradises' property. Despite the occasional moron that stepped onto the scene, a good hunk of them seemed to thankfully make themselves known during the day, and therefore could easily be dealt with, especially if caught early enough.

Glancing at his watch, then looking up at the now nearly gone crowd, Luke decided that it was close enough to his quitting time, jumping off of the chair he was on. Close enough to quitting time to walk the beach briefly before leaving the area. Again, the dwindling crowd indicated that he could dip out early and not get into any major problems while he was gone, especially with a big hunk of them were already leaving for the hotel. Confidently leaving the beach, along with the decent amount of people who decided to go as well, the sun was still fairly high in the sky despite it having dropped quite a bit during the day, Luke deciding on that he should get out for some personal time in the local forest. A few things going through his mind; Kelly, Naomi, his boring if decently paying, Ripper. Even teasing the idea of getting Reef or Fin to show him how to surf. His glimpses of a group of hotel workers catching some waves in a fairly public part of the beach, more or less probably wanting a quick session. They were mostly people workers that caught waves whenever he was on duty and it looked like it was a lot of fun as well. If a little bit difficult to get the hang of for a beginner like him. Brushing his bangs off of his forehead he looked around the lobby, noting that Johnny was looking a lot more frantic than usual.

"Hey, what's up?" Luke asked "You looked stressed."

"It shows?" Johnny asked, worried.

When Luke nodded, Johnny decided to continue talking.

"I managed to get a glimpse of Bummer. He looked a little… different than normal."

Luke gave a confused look. "How? Was he giving a legit smile or something?"

"No… more hungover." Replied Johnny through some gritted teeth.

Understandingly, Luke gave a bit of a frown at this news.

"This could be bad." He said "I think I'm gonna need your help."

"How?"

"Just a little bit of back up and a little investigating."

A few hours later Stefan, Kahuna and Naomi entered a somewhat cleaned up bar. Honey brought him and Naomi, at different times, up to speed on how fast they were getting the place up and running, with most of the place cleaned up and a lot of stock needing to be restocked. The three being impressed with the bar staff's speed in this situation. Stefan also being thankful that he was able to find Naomi in the first place to visit the bat, and the fact that she accepted to go grab a drink with him and Kahuna. It seemed like both situations were low key miracles since the Bar would more than likely have low drink stock at the moment, not that it was the end of the world for the three of them as Naomi did legitimately run down the past couple of days. This day in particular.

"I'm not much of a drinker." Naomi noted

"Good to know." Said Stefan

"We'll get you a Shirly Temple. Grab a table, kay?" Kahuna informed.

Naomi nodded and left to grab a table for the three of them as Stefan and Kahuna went to the bar. Only having to wait a few minutes for Stefan and Kahuna to arrive, then a few more fir the drinks and some fries. Naomi making a mental note to ask Honey about restocking the drinks the next day, being thankful that something survived the maniac boys.

"Thanks." Naomi muttered

"You still worried about Bummer?" Stefan asked, leaning to whisper to Naomi.

She nodded, more than likely not wanting to keep it in, since most people could see that she was out of it that day. Everyone else Stefan could see being too busy or slow down to really take a good look at her, for the most part. The next half an hour went by fairly slowly before Naomi thanked Kahuna and Stefan for the drink and fries before leaving the bar to get to bed.

The next day had a very interesting start to it. Luke and Johnny spent the rest of the previous day and most of the night not getting that far in their 'investigation', other than a feint smell of what the both of them swore was the smell of beer in Bummer's office, worrying the both of them. Coming to a quick head it seemed when Luke, Johnny and Naomi found him passed out on a bench. All three clearly taken aback at the situation in front of them, obviously not expecting it at all. It was probably a good minute or two of awkward silence and glances between the three and Bummer before Rosie broke said silence.

"This is a surprise." She stated

"Erm… yeah." Naomi said

"Yeah Naomi, can I talk to you for a moment?" Luke asked

"Sure, why not?"

The two walked over to the side of the bench, mostly near the fish tank and out of earshot of Rosie and Johnny who decided to talk to each other, and poking at Bummer a little bit as well. Both giving each other a shrug after a few seconds.

"This isn't looking too good." Luke started

"This is one mess up…" Naomi faltered, not believing it herself.

"This is the guy who treated his staff like shit and swiped any money he could to spend on himself."

"Look, if this his reaction to me kicking out some rowdy guests and calling him out, imagine what he'd be like if I outright fire him."

Luke narrowed his eyes a little. "You're call, you're the boss. But I highly doubt a guy like that can change."

The duo looked over to see that Bummer was just waking up. Glancing at each other briefly, they strolled over to the small group.

"Ugh, this is embarrassing." They heard Bummer say.

"No kidding." Rosie retorted

By the time Naomi and Luke got over to them, Bummer was sitting upright on the bench, rubbing his temple with his hand.

"Go grab him some black coffee please?" Naomi asked Johnny.

"Sure." Johnny replied, giving a small nod before departing.

Naomi then leveled her eyes onto Bummer, who at the moment was looking rightfully embarrassed to find himself in this situation.

"So... What do you have to say for yourself?" Naomi asked "Other than apologies?"

"Um… yeah. I think some of that is in order…" Bummer said "I'm sorry. I took what you said a little too harshly."

"Uh huh." Naomi replied, crossing her arms.

Johnny reappeared with the black coffee and handed it over to Bummer, who gladly took it.

"You guys might as well get back to work. I'll take care of him." Naomi told the other three.

Luke merely rolled his eyes before he left, Rosie and Johnny complied almost immediately with worried looks in their eyes.

"You're coming with me." She told the man, who was still trying to get the last of his bearings.

"Ugh, all right. Just give me a few seconds." Bummer answered, rubbing his eyes a bit.

He then shook out his head and awkwardly stood up. Stumbling a little before being able to properly follow Naomi to wherever she was going to take him and say her piece when they got there, but also strangely glad that it this was taking place sooner rather then later. More than likely due to the fact that he could somewhat tune her out while he was nursing a headache. Bummer taking another swig of his coffee when Naomi closed the door behind her to her office, putting the mug on the coffee table.

"Okay, what exactly were you thinking?" Naomi demanded

"I ah, guess I wasn't." Bummer replied

"Oh really, not thinking. Give me one good reason I shouldn't fire you. Especially with everything else that you did in the past."

"I don't really have one. I really don't deserve to stay…"

Meanwhile, outside the office door, Rosie and Johnny gave each other surprised looks, then merely walked off, as quietly and quickly as they could. That was the last thing that they expected to hear from Bummer. Hurrying their paces, a little, they jumped into the elevator for a ride down. Neither one not wanting to say anything until they got well away from that office space. If there was anyone who loved their job in Surfer's Paradise, it was Andrew Baumer.

To not defend himself from the threat of being fired was very out of the ordinary. The last time he was fired, Bummer was a nightmare. Neither one of them wanted to think about how he would act if he was fired a second time, no hatter what the reason was for the said second firing. Once out of the elevator and at the front desk, the two finally seemed to find a way to breathe properly.

"That… was unexpected…" Johnny stated

"Clearly…" Rosie replied

"What happens if she actually fires him?"

"Nothing good I guess."

The two worried gave each other a worried glance. Naomi did have a good reason, or several, to fire Bummer, but agreed that he could get a whole lot worse than the previous day. They did have a feeling that she may not go through with it at the end of the day, being new and a little soft in her early years, despite any qualifications that she did have to get her this position.

"It's only one thing…" Johnny said out loud

"In a long line of shitty things that he did." Rosie frowned "You know that."

"Yeah." Johnny agreed

"And you heard what he said in the office. Not even HE has some sort of defence for what he did."

Johnny grimaced at what Rosie said. If he didn't put up a fight, there was no way that Naomi was going to keep him on after that.

A few hours later Finn, Broseph and Reef were finish a quick round of surfing in their lunch hour session, Reef making a little face as he felt what he thought was a bump coming from underneath his surfboard. Quickly regaining his balance, he gained speed and pulled off a maneuver and then went into flying off of the wave before getting off of the now dying wave.

"I thought you were totally gonna crash for a second there." Finn said

"Yeah right." Reef retorted "It was just a little bump."

"Huh, that's strange." Finn said "Was it a fish or something?"

"Not really." Broseph said, paddling up to the two.

"Wow. Good hearing." Finn thought.

"How?" Reef asked

"Fish don't often come here"

"Then one of those rare fish came and attempted to make a fool out of me."

"You don't need a fish to do that Reef."

Reef rolled his eyes as the three noticed that there was another wave coming up for another round. Without much else to be said, they immediately swam towards it for another part of their session. Enjoying what the wave brought for them that time around, flying high and letting the air flying through their hair. Losing themselves quite easily for the next ten or twenty minutes, until at the wave decided to die down and telling them that their session was over and they should get back to work early. It bummed them out a little, but they accepted it as best as they could and paddled over to shore. Only to turn around in time to see that Emma was just coming up and out of the water beside her surf board.

"Oof, looks like she wiped out." Fin observed

"She's been at this for like what? Three years now? And she's still wiping out this badly." Reef said

"And like I keep saying, she's a major klutz." Responded Fin "Cut her some slack, it's not like you fell off of your own board badly."

"It wasn't as bad as Emma. You have to admit that."

Fin merely rolled her eyes as Emma swam up to shore.

"Thanks for waiting for me." Emma said

"No problem Bra." Broseph replied

The four departed their separate ways to their respective jobs. With some begrudging attitude, despite the Marvins being evicted, there was still the occasional entitled person that decided to pop up and make their lives misery. Though thankfully they managed to get most of the situations under control without calling in a manager for extra help. The rest of their shift went without much of a problem. The group being thankful that it went on like that when they got off of work for the day.

Afterwards, the group decided to go for another surf session at the office before going home, in an attempt to try and calm down and relax for the next hour and a half. Almost immediately having it take their minds off of the day's events, well other then Johnny, who couldn't completely get his mind off of what he and Rosie had heard earlier that day. Still being glad that he took the time to surf when he did since it did help him relax quite a bit. The others hooted with laughter while they ran up the beach, talking to each other. Johnny hanging behind the group as they continued to talk, not feeling up for joining in the conversation. The group grabbing their bags as they continued up the path. The others not acknowledging the fact that Johnny was oddly quiet. Mostly yammering on about how great that session was, Johnny just following the group until they got to the Hotel parking lot, where he tossed his bag into the back seat of his car. Where he noticed a fairly calm looking Naomi going to her car with her brother in tow. After a few moments of staring as the two got into her car and drove off, Reef seemed to have finally gotten his attention.

"Hey man, what's with you?"

"Huh? What?" Johnny asked in a daze.

"You seem completely out of it. What's up?"

"Oh? Not a whole lot, Bummer I guess."

Johnny drummed the top of his car as Reef gave him a look that said 'why?' for a lack of a better term.

"It know, it's weird. It's just that me and Rosie overheard Bummer saying that he has no defence for what he did." Johnny said "So he may be fine if Naomi fired him."

"Wow. That is completely out character for him." Reef replied. More or less stunned.

Johnny nodded. He was not surprised that Reef thought that. Both he and Reef expected Bummer to get over the top and completely beg Naomi not to be fired as well as be completely dramatic while he was at it. The others laughing at one of Broseph's jokes while they sat on the bus and were waiting for Reef.

"I guess he was a lot more drunk than we thought." Reef said "If he acted like that while hung over."

"No kidding." Johnny replied

"Hey Reef, hurry it up will you?" Fin yelled from the bus door.

Reef waved slightly in her direction before yelling back "Sure whatever. I'll be there in a minute."

"Don't worry about it Johnny. If he gets fired, we'll get rid of another major annoyance in one week." Reef told him before leaving for the bus.

Johnny nodded and get into his own car and drove off, getting out of the parking lot before Kahuna's bus even got started. So he found it safe to assume that they were talking to each other for a bit before they left the parking lot to head home.

"I think I do need to calm down a bit." Johnny thought "As a strange as what happened. I'll probably just raise my blood pressure by obsessing over absolutely everything.".

He gave a short sigh as he drove down the peaceful road, the sun was just now setting in the sky.

"I just need a bit of sleep and start the next day with a fresh mind." Johnny thought.

Meanwhile Naomi was mulling over her most recent decision.

"You're really letting him get away with this?" Luke demanded

"Not really. Like I told you earlier, who knows what he'll wind up at if I do outright fire him over this." Naomi replied "And yes, I'm aware of what he did in the past."

"I really hope you know what you're doing."

"Yes, I do. Now if you don't mind, I'd like some space in my room."

Luke merely rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

When Luke left, Naomi flopped onto the bed. Thinking of the past week, not only was she managing a very large hotel, but there was also finalizing the house that she and Luke were going to move into quite soon. Just a few finalizing things that should be finished with the next day.

Of course, there were going to be some sort of consequence of Bummer's disappearance and three years of letting very a very draining family to terrorize the hotel, as well as embezzling a couple thousand dollars for selfish purposes, and on top of that, a lot of complaints of employee neglect and putting them in severe danger. Several of those things were good means for firing that completely trump her fears of Bummer having a meltdown without a job like this.

As of now, she told him to keep his head down and there will be a good chance that he'll have to forfeit his pat for the need week or so, which he took in good stride, which in all honesty surprised Naomi. With everything she heard about him, there was some expectation that he would start begging, rather pathetically, not to be fired and how he would be better. And how bit of a colossal lie that was.

"Something seems off." Naomi thought "Makes me feel bad for suspicious, but I do have some right to feel like this."

She then rolled to position herself on her back to stare at the ceiling.

"I'm probably paranoid, I should keep my eye on him for the time being. See if he keeps his word."

One quick change of clothes and a bit of backing later, she decided to go to bed for the night. The next day was surprisingly low key and calm, from the perspective of Naomi, as well as from Bummer. A good start to keeping his head down and staying away from the bar, much to her relief.

She couldn't help but note that Luke shot Bummer a brief death glare the one and only time the two crossed paths that day, just before she went to talk to the rest of the staff before and before she dismissed them to get on with their jobs. Other then that, Bummer had made his presence scarce like he did the previous day. With not much else of note to make of that day, everything else went over smoothly. For the most part anyways with the few minor complaints here and there, it went on without much of a hitch in the long run. She also told herself in the back of her mind that Bummer was not much of a drinker either, or at least didn't really strike her as such a person to drink to that access.

Pushing it right back to the back of her mind, she continued on with her day as best as she could. None the less, the work day was pretty uneventful.

"How's today treating you?" Rosie asked out of the blue

Naomi blinked a couple of times before turning to the asker.

"Surprisingly all right." She replied "Best day all week."

"Ah, that's great to hear." Rosie said

Naomi and Rosie started walking down the hall once Rosie made her reply. The two making some small talk for the short time that they were together. A few chuckles later they parted ways, minor worries of being overly friendly did pass Naomi's mind as she entered the elevator, or she should start being more professional around her employees. There does seem to be some positivity with being at least somewhat open with those around her, with a lot more of the bold striking up small talk on occasion and there seemed to be some form of relaxed atmosphere with the people around her. Despite Naomi being fairly high up in the hierarchy. Reminding herself that it was so incredibly easy to alienate people if she was too professional and people not taking her seriously at all if she was too open and friendly with others.

"I guess the hard part is striking a good balance between the two." Naomi thought "Something I guess I'll eventually get the hang of in time."

Naomi and Bummer nodded at each other as the met in the lobby. The two seemed to be heading in the same direction to officially end their shift, just having to punch out to end their day's shift. Probably the easiest part of their job to do every day. The two, as well as a small group of workers made their way out of a small, somewhat cramped, back office. Naomi noticing that Johnny was dashing beside Bummer from the corner of her eye to temporarily stop him. Naomi slowing down a little, letting the others go ahead of her, mostly out of interest to see what was going on.

"Andrew? What's wrong?" She asked when she noticed that he looked stunned.

When Bummer blinked back into reality, he looked up at her before responding. "Oh, uh. Nothing."

"Nothing doesn't usually freeze people on the spot."

A quick beat came between the two.

"It's nothing, really."

"Now you're starting to worry me."

"Why are you worried all od the sudden?"

Naomi gave him a 'really' look.

"Considering what happened the last time something negative happened, it was a bit of a disaster."

Bummer then rubbed on of his hands on the back of his neck indicating some his nervousness.

"I got a letter from my dad." He said

"That doesn't sound too bad." Naomi replied

"The thing is, I hadn't spoken to him in years."

"Oh. That might be something to be worried about."

Bummer nodded agreement as Naomi's own worry started to show, wondering if it may cause some problems or not, neither were really too sure.


	6. Parent Trap

The next day started out all right, steady and made it look like the rest of the day was going to be a low key quiet one. That's what Johnny thought when he stretched out his arms above his head at his desk. It was eight in the morning and it was unusually rare to get people going out or coming in before the summer officially started on the next couple of days. If there were people at this time, it was normally the people using the hotel as the next leg in their trip, or just leaving wanting to beat the summer rush while having some sort of warm weather and going home, if any. From what Johnny saw, there was only one person that left a few minutes ago and he saw an opportunity to relax for a half an hour, especially with no Bummer in sight, assuming that he was in his office at that time. The same with Naomi, when he thought of it. Despite being the more understanding, chiller person, she still wanted them to at least do something resembling work when on the clock.

They may have been actually at work for a good hour, but those two were crazy enough to get into work a couple of hours earlier to get ahead of what they needed to do. Johnny assuming that was most likely paperwork, or something along the lines of that, before addressing the staff and their shifts. He wasn't sure that super early days like that were a regular thing, but he did know that but he did know that the two of them did have to be there earlier then the rest of the staff. Johnny's thoughts were interrupted when a man carrying a backpack and a guitar case came walking in and up to the counter. Looking him up and down, Johnny noted that he was wearing a pair of very worn out and somewhat dirty jeans, a white tank top (from what Johnny assumed) and an open dark blue hoodie, and blonde hair that went down to his shoulders.

"May I help you sir?" Johnny asked

"Yes, you can kid. I'd like to book a room for a week." The man replied "Single bed."

"All right, that would be a total of $1743. How would you like to pay?" Johnny asked "And can I have your name?"

"I'll pay with credit card, and it's Edward Baumer."

"All right, here you go sir."

"Thanks man."

And with that, almost as fast as he came, he was gone. It only took a few seconds for Johnny to realize who he had just checked in. Not noticing Broseph walk right in front of him, face full of worry.

"Whoa man, you look like you've just seen a ghost." Broseph stated "What's up?"

"I ah… just checked in Edward Baumer." Johnny said

Broseph just looked at him in shock.

"No way! What was he like?"

"Well, nothing like I thought. He kinda looked a city version of Kahuna."

"Are you sure that was Bummer's dad? You could have heard him say his name wrong."

"That's what he said, I'm sure of it. And besides, not too many people would WANT to admit that they're Bummer's dad."

"Good point."

The next hour was slow and quiet in terms of check ins and check outs. The hotel clients wandered around the lobby to the restaurants, the beach or the local town for one reason or another. As the crowds filtered throughout the lobby, as the day went on the check-out people kept Johnny, Broseph and the other bellboys fairly busy. With no signs of Edward Baumer, the rest of the morning, both Broseph and Johnny eventually gave up on seeing him for the rest of the day. Eventually, the lunch crowd for the Pirate Ship Restaurant came drifting in early, if just passing by. If Bummer's dad wasn't coming out for lunch, then that was definitely a sign that told them he wasn't coming out that day entirely.

Meanwhile, Fin was on her way to finish her last room before her own lunch break started. Naomi made it to see that she'd hire some more maids to help out with the workload. Figuring that the amount they had was not cutting it for the scale of the hotel in her eyes. Despite being impressed with the current group was capable of in cleaning, mostly with how fast and decent they were able to cover with how many hours they had in a single day.

"The more the merrier." She heard Naomi tell her brother, mostly in a light, sarcastic tone the previous day.

Knocking on the last door and saying her usual line as a greeting, she got no answer in response from the other side. With no answer, she made the assumption that there was no one in the room at the moment and decided to go in. In the room, it looked fairly untouched, shoes were thrown to the side of the door and a backpack thrown on the couch.

"Looks like there's someone here, obviously. Did they just get here?" Fin thought, going through the motions.

It didn't seem the room needed anything major done to clean it since the previous day. Other then the few scuffled items here or there, she assumed that the person in the room just changed their shoes and outright left the room all together. Until she got to the bedroom that was. On the bed was a man with scruffy blonde hair and wearing a dark blue hoodie was face down in the pillow fast asleep.

"I think I can leave the bedroom alone." Fin thought, slowly seeing herself out of the room "And that will be the last room on the floor.

And with that, she ran off to put away her work stuff and to do her usual lunch surfing session. Not giving any more thought to the man who was knocked out on the bed.

Several hours later, Ed Baumer woke up from his deep sleep. Moving to grab his phone, he glanced at the screen to look at the time.

"Four? Man, I must have really needed that sleep." He muttered. "Gonna mess up my sleep schedule for a while though…"

Groaning and burying his head back into his pillow, not wanting to get back up for the next couple of minutes. After several days and sleeping in a van, an actual bed felt like the best thing ever. Despite all that, he knew that coming to Surfers' Paradise was completely worth it. Considering the surprise on the front desk kid's face, it was clear that coming to the hotel was a complete surprise, and Andrew Baumer still worked there after all these years. So, finding him in this hotel shouldn't be that tough to do. Hopefully that wouldn't have been the case at least.

"He better still be here. "Ed thought "And I'm not misinformed about things."

Ed rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling.

"What do I even said to the kid when I finally run into him?" He continued to think. "Ugh, I think I'm too tired for this."

Shutting his eyes tight in a vain attempt to make himself fall back to sleep again for a few seconds, he shook his head slightly. It didn't seem to help his mood and it definitely didn't seem to help the situation in the slightest. One part of Ed didn't want to get out of his bed, but the other part of him knew that he couldn't keep putting this off ant longer. Especially since he was finally here. And if he was correct about the kid at the front desk, he would talk. Even if was just one person, word moves fast, since he had a good feeling that the kid would not keep his mouth shut about his arrival and of course word would get to Andrew from overhearing conversations. Not like he would have anyone to talk to if he kept his attitude from several years prior. Long before they decided not to talk to each other.

Rolling out of his bed, he decided to change out of his clothes and into something cleaner. If he was correct, then Andrew would already be off and hanging around work to finish a few things up, or he would get off work quite soon. There was one major exit in the building, and unless there was some sort of back door that he was unaware of, that was definitely the place to meet.

"This plan better work. He thought, bolting out of his room. The early evening crowd coming up here and there just seemed to be an obstacle to get in his way. When he finally got to his destination there still seemed to be that early evening crowd that scattered the hallway, in their own little groups. He also noted that the kid at the front desk was still there.

It did tell him that at least to some degree that not everyone had gone home. It wasn't impossible that some of the working staff would still be there, and it told them that it could easily come off as good news as well, since he hadn't missed Andrew yet. That was the hope at least, assuming that the Day Manager didn't decide to go home early that day. He figured he still had some time to stake out the place and ambush his son. If he was lucky anyways. After a few seconds of skimming the area, he gave a little jump of embarrassment when he saw the front desk kid staring his way. His mind turning as he thought about where a manager would be at this time in a huge hotel like this. Mentally kicking himself for potentially being early for something for once in his long life.

"So, you mean to tell me that one of the rooms I cleaned today held Bummer's DAD?" Fin stated in sheer surprise.

"Yup." Broseph said

"Surprise?" Johnny offered

It had been a good hour since Johnny spotted Bummer's Dad in the lobby, looking freaked out and worried.

"Well there really was only one person who was still in their room when I was cleaning." Fin explained, hanging up her uniform for the night. "Granted he was face down in his bed sleeping. He had shaggy-ish, dirty blonde hair that went down to his shoulders. Looked like a low-key rocker mixed with a hippie. Had a guitar beside his bed."

"That's the guy." Johnny confirmed

"This is all so surreal." Broseph commented.

The three of them were currently the last to leave the staff locker room that day. Mostly due to last minute things that decided to jump out at them. And for all it was worth, they couldn't wait to get out of that locker room fast enough if asked. Broseph giving a well-deserved stretch once the sun hit their faces. The trio glancing around for the other half of their group briefly. During that last hour of their work day since Johnny say Bummer's Dad, neither one of them saw said person, which amazed them to no end. Even if they were fairly busy, they assumed that there would have been some sort of sign of him at least. Placing it at the back of their minds as they decided to take the next couple of hours to surf and watch the ocean while the sun goes down, before calling it quits when said sun was nearly gone from the sky. It seemed like a really good end to a long day, and one of the few rare moments as well.

Relaxing on the beach with some marshmallows to end that day's session, the worries of their work seemed to all but disappear. With all that was said and done for the last part of their relaxation time, they decided to meander their way to their cars to go home.

The next day, there was no sign of Bummer's dad. At least no sign of him when people decided to wander out of their rooms to officially start their day. Mostly concentrating on their jobs. Even then, the thought of Bummer's dad not being seen first thing in the morning actually did cross Johnny's mind and worried him a little bit.

"I'm over thinking things. Worrying too much." Johnny thought "He's probably fine."

He had his hand propped on his chin as he stared at the computer screen. It looked like a lull in the day and he decided that it was a good time to rest his brain for a bit and gave a thought to quickly surf the web. Glancing at the security camera computers out of boredom, something that was put up fairly quickly and at the insistence of Naomi, he thought he saw someone fairly familiar dash on one of the screens.

"Wait, is that who I think it is?" Johnny thought, feeling like he just saw Bigfoot.

Frantically looking at the other security screens in hopes of seeing the person again. With some stroke of luck, he saw the person dash across one of the screens, and to Johnny's delight, it turned out to be the person he thought it was. When he was chill at one of the vending machines.

"Well that's good. If odd." Johnny thought "He's all right and still in the hotel. Vending machines aren't worth running towards… Wonder who was running."

If Bummer's dad did leave the hotel during the night, there was a real good chance that both he and Johnny could be in trouble. Potentially anyways, since he paid and all. Johnny knew that no real trouble would come his way one way or another, and that his only worry was how people would react to Bummer's Dad disappearing before getting to see Bummer again. Mostly people would probably be saying that they knew that he would disappear on them. The rest of the day was more or less like the previous day, the next day was more or less the same for the staff gang. Nothing too noteworthy on their end of things.

With Bummer however, it just oh so happen to be the start of another more or less stressful day for his mental health. Avoiding his dad after knowing about his arrival while fairly easy, mostly helped by staying in his office ninety percent of the time. The other ten percent though, he felt like he was walking on eggshells. So far, their paths didn't seem to cross in the slightest. One of the people he was forced to interact with to some degree, or at least pass several times a day shot him a death glare. He was almost certain that she will end up ordering him to talk to his dad sooner rather then later. Despite how inappropriate that would be. The biggest thing that he would hope for in the end that this whole thing would blow over and maybe his dad would leave the hotel entirely. That would be a big maybe, since his dad did make it this far. Bummer's mind bounced with all sort of situations that involved him and his dad. Sometimes with Naomi for whatever reason, most of the situations going very badly. Going down the hallway, not particularly any sort of attention to exactly where he was going or what was going on around him, mulling over wither or not he should look for his dad or not. Suddenly feeling a crash and stumbling back a few steps backwards. Looking at who he ran into, it seemed that fate decided to have that person be Luke Jackson.

"Watch where you're going Mr." Bummer snapped

"You first Bummer." Luke snapped back

"Where are you even going anyways?" Bummer asked mostly with some interest "I thought you were supposed to be on duty."

"It's my day off."

"So, you're just gonna wander around the hotel?"

Before Luke could fire off another snarky comment, Naomi somehow managed to show up during that time. More than likely heading towards her office space.

"Break it up you two. This isn't the place to have a fight." She said "Not to mention inappropriate."

The two od them gave each other a quick glare at each other, then glanced over at their boss.

"Fine." The two of them mumbled before they went going in opposite directions.

Naomi merely rolling her eyes at their attitudes. Whenever they ran into each other the last couple of days, they seemed to want to tear each others' throats out. It was really getting on her nerves at that point and no amount of separating them, or ordering them to play nice would be of any help. It was almost stressing her out, as well as on top of her insane job as well. As well as keeping an eye out for Bummer's Dad. Something that she had on the backburner of her mind ever since she heard of him checking into the hotel a couple of days ago. That's if the lull of him not appearing will become more of a thing that will be something of a consistency for a vary long time. And even with things seemingly getting on the mend and being steadier with all the things that Bummer had pulled off in the past several years, much to Naomi's delight and her now watchful eye. Especially with how fast things were going in getting on the right track.

It helped that she hired an accountant to be some sort of on call person to help out with anything. With a little advice from Luke here and there, things seem to be on the path to be corrected. Eventually, all things considered. Naomi predicted that the future financial stability would take several months, if a full year to look good, potentially starting at the end of the summer. And that would be the optimist take on things. Deciding to take a quick coffee break as there wasn't much got her to take care of at the moment, she stepped into her office and poured herself said coffee. Managing to get breaks once or twice a day was really nice for her mind, if she as lucky to get them, was extremely nice. No distractions and a good mug of coffee, it seemed that nothing could go wrong at that moment. Until it did.

A frantic knock came from the other side of her door, that eventually became a pounding in a few seconds. On top of that, it also sounded quite urgent. With a groan, Naomi put down her coffee and answered the door, revealing the man that matched the description of Andrew Baumer's Dad, Edward Baumer, looking quite panicked.

"Um, yes?" Naomi awkwardly asked "What kind of problem do you have if you ran for the Head Manager's office?"

"Edward… not here…" Edward panted, looking like he was going to fall over and pass out right then and there.

"No, you're quite right. He's not here. Do you have some sort of complaint about him?"

"He's not _here_." He replied, with Bummer not being there right there at the very second WAS the complaint.

"I hadn't outright seen him in the past couple of minutes." Naomi admitted "And if I did, I really don't think I can, or should really, disclose where he is."

Edward gave out a defeated groan at this revelation.

"But then again, that's for strangers, creepy people and family members who we absolutely know will mean harm to our employees." She added, speaking fairly quickly, as if more or less trying to convince herself most of all in order to try to justify to herself to help the man in front of her.

"Fantastic." Edward said, finally getting some of his breath back.

"While I'm technically not allowed to outright give out phone numbers, due to confidentiality, I can tell you which way he went the last time I saw him." Naomi said. Stepping out of her office to give directions, she continued. "Which would be about that-a-way. And yes, he still works here."

"Good enough." He replied, jogging off.

Then turning around after he got down the hallway, he called back to Naomi "Can I still count on you to still help me out if I need it?"

"Yes, of course." Naomi called back.

Watching Edward continue down the hallway and disappear around the corner, Naomi stepped back into her office to continue her break. More than happy to let the frazzled man do his search for his son. At least, until her break was over and she had to get back to work as well as keeping out for a certain person. If the odds were in her favour and events line up for the two to finally meet.

"That man is slippery when he doesn't want to be found." Naomi thought, taking another sip of her coffee "Other then that one time with him having a run in with Luke five minutes ago."

Taking the final sip of her coffee, she decided to chill for the next couple of minutes of her break and go on her phone. With that, Edward Bummer was still on his hunt for his son. With no luck in the direction that the manager Naomi pointed him in. With the lack of the person he was looking for, he decided that there was a good that Andrew was no longer on this level, he decided to charge down the stairs. Figuring that there may not be any point in checking over every single floor, so the lobby MAY be his best shot, like the previous day. When he finally got to his destination, it turned out that he was right. The lobby was filled with people that one would have expected to find in a hotel lobby. And no sign of Andrew.

Edward slumped back on one of the free and out of the way couches in exhaustion. Putting his hands on his face as he leaned back, giving a defeated sigh. Mulling over on how to proceed with his search.

"You okay man?" Came a voice

When Edward opened his eyes, there were two people standing in front of him. One was an adult hippie, and the other was a younger hippie that was also in a bellhop getup.

"Erm, not overly?" Edward replied awkwardly.

"Wanna talk about it?" The hippie asked

"Not really. I just need to sit."

"That's okay my dude. The name's Kahuna."

"Mine's Broseph."

The duo each took a seat on either side of Edward causing him to raise an eyebrow. Especially since he didn't remember to invite the two to sit down and join him on the couch in the first place. His exhaustion on the other hand, compelled him not to bring that point up.

"Then we could talk about something else." Kahuna said "Or nothing at all and just watch the people walk by."

"Are you two of you on a break or something?" Edward asked

"Yup." The both of them declared at the same time.

Edward grimaced slightly. He got that need to be chill and relax every once in a while, but he got the vibe from this sort of easygoing lifestyle was these guys one and only goal.

"You can call me Ed." He said "Edward is too formal for me."

"Okay."

"Sounds good to me dude."

"The level of chill acceptance from them will be the end of me." Ed thought

But he had to admit, it would probably be for the best to be chill for the end of the day. It was probably the best thing he could ask for. Then he fell asleep. When he woke up again Kahuna and Broseph were gone and there was a blanket on him.

"Those two." Ed thought, rolling his eyes, getting up and taking the blanket off of him and folding it up. "I really needed that I guess."

Passing said blanket to a particularly snarky maid and her wide-eyed companion who couldn't stop staring at him, Ed meandering off.

"If I fell asleep on a couch, I think I should call off the search for a bit." Ed thought. "Wonder where those two went."

He gave a lazy shrug and continued his meandering, giving a sour face at the surroundings.

"Yikes, never knew they had such a tacky hotel at this beach." He thought "Man did things change around here."

Despite the rumors of the eventual changes that will be happening in the future, and the one major change that did happen, things still looked very tacky and overly family friendly.

"There's always a good way to do family friendly and more adult oriented stuff. Especially if one's during the day and the others at the night." Ed continued to think "Or at least it's possible, I think. But the question right now is, what do I do now?"

Despite the vastness of the hotel and the beach, as well as the fairly regular buss access to the local town, it was still quite a lot to think about what to do. But at that moment, he just enjoyed the ocean breeze at the edge of the beach.

"Hey man, what's on you're mind?" A voice came

"Huh?" Ed asked, the voice getting him out of his current headspace.

A lanky, if somewhat athletic, wavy haired, sandy blonde kid stood beside him, wearing a bathing suit and carrying a towel.

"Nothing, if you were able to walk up next to me." He replied, then frowned "Who are you anyways?"

"Luke Jackson. Lifeguard."

"Jackson?"

"Uh… yeah. The Main Day Manager is my older sister."

"Interesting."

The two of them stood in silence and stared at the ocean for a few seconds, not knowing where to take the conversation next.

"Nice talking to you." Ed said jokingly, turning to Luke.

"You too man." Luke replied. Feeling the mild tension that the conversation was going nowhere. "Oh, and you should come to the bar tonight. Unwind a bit, you know."

"Sounds nice." Ed said

Watching Luke leave towards the hotel, more than likely ending that days' shift. Ed again wondering again on what he should do next. Staring at the beach was bound to get boring after a while and may make him look creepier than he needed to be. At least unintentionally to some people. A sigh came and he decided to scan the beach on last time. His watch saying five-thirty and there was still a decent crowd there at the beach, and with the bar more than likely opening much later. There was the fact that he had to fill his time with something until then.

"Some fries sound good." He thought "Then maybe go somewhere private to play my guitar."

Making his way off, stretching out his arms above his head, more or less thinking that would be a good mental break for him.

During this time, Andrew Baumer was pacing his office with a very unimpressed Naomi watching him from his doorway. The two of them having recently finishing off some overtime.

"I can't believe you've met him." Andrew started

"He's worried about you. You know that, right?" Naomi stated

"What?"

"Yeah, when I met him, he seemed be really stressed out and a little haggard."

Bummer looked over at Naomi in surprise, confusing her quite a bit. Only to get a nonchalant shrug in response. He shook his head in disappointment.

"I don't know why you don't wanna help me out with this." Bummer stated

Naomi rolled her eyes. "I _am_ helping you out. I still say that you and your dad need to reconnect. He seems to be a chill guy. If a little stressed."

Getting a huff in response to her answer, he paced around the room a little bit more. Brushing his hand through his hair in an attempt to calm himself before deciding his next move.

"I'm going home." Bummer announced

"Brilliant move, must have taken you all day to plan that one out." Naomi said

"Just because you're my boss doesn't mean you get to sass me."

"Sure it can. I mean, why not?"

"Well, then again, you're my boss. You can sass me and tell me to shut up, or do whatever you want."

"And abuse my power and position, like you did."

Bummer scoffed, although he knew that she was completely right about that and any 'defence' would bring more sass and sarcasm from the new-ish Head Day Manager. Despite how unprofessional it made her look at the moment.

"You can't avoid him forever. I'm gonna repeat that until one of us dies or you go talk to him." Naomi continued "It'll your suffering, and his."

With that, Naomi left. More or less to go home herself and end her day. Bummer deciding to do the same after a minute or two of glancing at the door and his desk. If he had to give his boss something; it was that he, in a sense, was suffering mentally for sure. With a twinge of regret over the whole situation, Bummer made the long walk down the hallway to get home. The sun slowly going down in the sky itself trying to end a long day, yet at the same time, giving the workers some time to enjoy some sun to do their thing before going to bed. Or not. It was ultimately up to them how they spent their night.

When the night actually came, Ed gave the fairly busy bar's entrance a good look up and down. Feelings of surprise and knowing he'll enjoy this place in the hotel filled his thoughts.

"This is a stand out place in a hotel like this." He thought. "Maybe something like this would bring a little bit of life into this place."

From what he got from Kahuna when the two of them met up for the second time that day and from him describing the bar, that thought wasn't far off from the truth. Family based during the day, adult oriented during the night.

"Then again, not all of the changes needed to be adult or night be." He continued to think "Arcade maybe? Nah, that sounds like it should be a local town thing."

Entering the bar and looking around the area noting that people were having themselves a good time. There didn't seem to be any signs of Kahuna or Luke in said bar, so the best decision at the time was to wait around, mostly at the entrance of the bar for the people who invited him there. Watching the people walking in and out of the bar. Anxiously and patiently waiting for Kahuna and Luke.

Time seeming to slow down to a crawl the more he seemed to wait. The relief going away when Kahuna came from his peripheral vision. Turning Kahuna's way, he saw Luke following fairly close behind him.

"Hey man!" Kahuna said when he finally locked onto Ed.

"Hey, how's it going?" Ed responded

"All right, all right. Wanna go in?"

"Sure, I'm here after all."

"Have you been waiting here long?"

"Not really."

Ed gave an exhale in relief, mostly being glad with not being stood up. Despite getting the vibes that Kahuna didn't seem like the types to do that sort of thing. Walking in, he let the wave of relaxation go over him.

"Hey guys, the usual?" A female bartender asked

"Yup"

"Is this who I think it is?"

"Yes Honey. This is the one and only Ed Baumer."

He cocked an eyebrow. "Looks like I'm famous already.:

"Uh, yeah. Mostly for being Bummer's dad."

"Is that what he's being called now?"

The three of them game each other awkward glances.

"Can I have a Corona?"

"Sure."

Honey moving to grab the group's drink and soon after the group was eventually joined by another guy who Ed quickly found out was the new Head Chef called Stefan. Ed himself sipping on his beer as he watched the other three get into a very animated conversation. Contributing little and being all right with just watching the others doing their thing and the majority of the talking. Leaning his head back and actually enjoying himself his time in one place for the first time in a good week. No more being stuck in a car and no more running around. At least no more running around at the moment. Glancing over at the three guys, laughing over something, he had no idea of what.

There was no real rule against him getting help, like how he asked Naomi earlier. He guessed that pride got the better of him for a moment. A moment that lasted a couple of days, but that was another thing entirely. Being entirely happy spending some of his time just watching people come and go this night, Ed took another sip of his beer and contemplated having another one soon, or if was going to have any more at all. Mostly enjoying being surrounded by people who are having some fun where they were. Glancing at his three new companions and hopeful friends. Ed's mind contemplated his next move.

"What's on you're mind?" Kahuna asked

"Hm? Oh, just Andrew. And how he's driving me mad." Ed answered

"Don't we know it." Luke retorted

"I've been running myself ragged trying to find him these past couple of days." Ed said "And I'll probably keep on chasing him until the day I die."

"And you need help to catch him to get to even talk to him." Stefan continued

"Yup."

"Oh, all right. We're in."

"Thanks guys. Now, for the plan."

The group moved in closer to bounce ideas off of each other, with some success. If they did say so themselves at least. The next day, everyone got up at their usual varying times and got ready for their respective jobs. Both at the hotel, literally. The general plan throughout the day was to keep tabs on Bummer to make sure that the wasn't hiding on one of the four in the group. Then again, they could excuse Stefan for most of the day for the majority of the day, due to being the Head Chef on duty six out of seven days of the day and all. The actual hard part of the plan happened after he and the others officially got off of their shifts. After said watch was over and done with and the four were in their proper places, the group would go and do their best to herd Bummer into his office and Ed would pretty much go into said office and finally get a chance to talk to him. After work made sense to the group at the time.

At first things seemed to go well with the Bummer watch. Mostly watching him go frantically from place to place. Based on what Kahuna and Stefan (when he was able to get out of the kitchen) told the other two. Eventually being joined by Luke when his shift was officially over and done with. Ed on the other had tried his best to join in the watch. Only catching his kid every one in a while in the hallway, or chastising the occasional uninterested maid who clearly didn't want to be there or wasn't going to take him seriously. Thanks to the tips from the other three.

Once he lost sight of his son after he caught him chastising the latest maid who checked out the second that he appeared, he leaned on the wall and slid to sit down.

"Man, he was a serious kid back in the day, but this is something different." Ed thought "He has changed a lot."

Watching the maid, a younger looking girl with short, blonde hair walk by, Ed gave a heavy sigh. The man he saw seemed to be something of a far cry from what he remembered when Andrew was a kid. Eventually really relaxing on the floor, out of all places.

"Why the long face?" A short, squatter lady said.

"Huh?" He asked, blinking. Recognizing her to be the snarky maid from the previous day when he gave her his blanket.

"You're sulking."

"It's Bummer… I mean Andrew."

"Ah, something to sulk about. You're Ed Baumer I take it?"

He nodded

Taking a seat next to him, she gave Ed a look up and down.

"The name's Rosie. And I think I get how you feel with kids. Seeing them grow up into something different is hard to see. Especially after not seeing them after several years." Rosie said

"Sounds like you know how I feel all right." Ed said

The two of them gave a bit of a chuckle.

"How long has it been since you've seen your own kids?" Ed asked

"A few months." Rosie replied "They actually reached out to me. We all have been pretty busy."

"Are they frequent now a days?"

"Usually. Well 'usually' for several months time at least. It's not like we really wanted things to be like this anyways, but things happened…"

"Heh, lucky. At least you got some sort of update and connection with your kids at one point."

Rosie nodded in response. Looking at her watch she got up. "Looks like it's time for me to clock out."

"That time already?"

"Mmh."

Right on cue, Ed's phone vibrated, indicating that he got a text update. Reading it, he was informed that Stefan was off work and Bummer would soon follow and that they were going to meet up in the lobby for their next move.

"Well, I should get going too. I'm being summoned by some new friends of mine."

"Good luck."

"Thanks. And nice talk."

Rosie game him a reassuring smile before they parted ways. Ed damn near skipped to his destination, knowing that he was that much closer to getting to talk to his son. Despite what everyone had said about Andrew, there was still some glee, for lack of a better term, in meeting him again, or at least the prospect of meeting him again. If everything went off without a hitch that was. Once at the lobby, he mostly payed attention to the other three's animated antics and snide comments from outside forces. Spotting Naomi from the corner of eye, Ed had to give her a double take. Why? She was indicating to him that she wanted him to follow. And fast.

"Erm, what's up?" Ed asked

"Rumor has it that you and some friends are gonna corner Bummer so you could talk to him." She replied

"Kahuna?"

"Yeah Kahuna."

Ed cleared his throat, looking around the lobby as if the two were being somehow watched, and raised an eyebrow at Naomi.

"So ah, where is he?"

"In his office. I gave him a few things to stall him. But I don't think we have too much time left."

"And those guys?"

"Might give us all away with their noise. Are we doing this or what?"

"Right."

With that, the two were off as quiet as they could be, despite the small crowd being a distraction for Luke, Kahuna and Stefan and distracted by each other. The three masterminds of the plan being a little too distracted to really notice Naomi and Ed, unless one of them got momentarily distracted to take a look around their surroundings. But all things considered, the two like their chances with how into their interactions with each other they were, making it to the elevator.

"How are you feeling?" Naomi asked

"Anxious, what else?" Ed retorted

"Stupid question eh?"

"Yup."

Once the elevator stopped at their destination, the duo rushed out, funnily enough nearly tripping over themselves trying to get out. The hallway seemed to extend itself in some sort of attempt to stall them, despite Naomi's own stall of Bummer. Quickening their pace to a near run, they finally made it to their destination and the one and only Andrew Baumer's office. The two of them just staring at the closed door.

"Here it is." Naomi said, pointing out the obvious

"Uh… yeah." Ed said

"Want me to go in there first?"

"Why not… no wait, that may ruin things."

"That's fair."

Naomi introducing Ed by knocking on the door, getting the 'come in' reply from Andrew. Ed going in after a 'good luck' glance from Naomi.

"This better be important, I'm quite busy rig-"

Ed crossed his arms, mildly disappointed.

"Something more important than you're dad?"

The two stared at each other for a moment, the tension very palpable.

"Andrew…" Ed started

"Hey Dad." Andrew said, mostly embarrassed at how he acted and the whole situation at hand

" _Now_ you say 'hey', after all of these years."

"I'm… sorry?"

Outside of the office, Naomi patiently waited for the two to finish their conversation when she saw a trio of very worried people charging her way.

"Bummer…" Stefan said "Ed."

"Are in the office talking." Naomi said

"Actually talking?" Luke asked, impressed

"Yup."

The three looked at each other with surprise, yet an odd with relief. With that, the door popped open to reveal a father and son. Filling the group in on their conversation, and what they had planned and were eventually on their way. Ed giving them a very grateful smile before they left.


End file.
